Christmas at Capsule Corp
by Starcrust
Summary: An Advent Calender about Bulma's difficulties planing a Christmas' Party at Capsule Corp - especially the difficulties of persuading a certain saiyan to participate
1. Chapter 1

"**Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way". It's finally December! I've been looking forward to this day for a long time, and one of the reasons is this Advents Calendar. It won't be especially long chapters or a dramatic story – every day you will hear a bit from Bulma's planning of a grand Christmas party at Christmas Eve. If I could draw I would make SO many petite pictures, but they will have to stay in my head; I won't torment you with my awful drawing-skills!**

**As always, enjoy!**

* * *

Bulma looked at the pictures she had found on the internet. Christmas. She had never celebrated Christmas before, even though it was a great tradition in Japan. Her parents hadn't done it when she was a child and later in her life she had been too busy. First she had been helping her friends save the world; later her trouble had been an arrogant prince for a husband and two half-saiyans running around, destroying everything – by accident most of the time. Now her purple-haired fighter was 12 years old and his sister was 8. Trunks had begun to train even more intensely with his father while Bra only participated in the spars when Vegeta's nagging became too much for her. The blue-haired girl spent most of her time playing with her best friend Pan or helping her grandmother in the garden.

Now it was finally December 1st; she had been excited to start her preparations but decided to get as much work done as possible in the lab before the end of November so she could focus on nothing else but Christmas in December. She looked at all the magnificent pictures at her laptop and could already imagine Capsule Corporation with glimmering lights and beautiful decorations all over the place.

"Darling, are you still looking at those pictures? Why don't you just go into town? They have a lot of stores just for Christmas, and you can buy tons of magazines for inspiration." Her mother had just entered the kitchen to take a look at the dough she had made earlier. "You could bring Bra too, she would love it."

Bulma closed the laptop and got out of her seat. "You're right mom. Do you know where she is?" Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen her daughter all day except at breakfast.

"I think she's in the GR with Vegeta and Trunks, dear." Bulma furrowed her brows. How had Vegeta managed to get her into training without a hearable quarrel? Normally even the people working in the lab knew when Vegeta decided it was time for Bra to train no matter what – the little girl could yell loud enough to even make her father flinch by the sound. "But I'm not sure," her mother said when Bulma didn't respond. "I just think I saw Bra go into the GR earlier."

Bulma set of towards the GR while her mind was still filled with Christmas. Last year she had been in Europe and the US during December to a couple of congresses and meetings with business associations. She had been fascinated by their way of celebrating Christmas and had then decided to celebrate it at Capsule Corp with all of her friends – even Chi-Chi's father had been invited. She had been a bit unsure whether to invite Oolong or not… He and Master Roshi always got drunk, but Krillin – who of course should participate – where living at the Kame House with his wife and their daughter, so it would be rude not to invite the rest of the people living there. Oh, the fight she had had with Vegeta when he had realized she would invite Android 18. She was pretty sure his detest towards the former villain was the fact that the severe beating he had gotten at their first encounter had been one of his biggest humiliations.

She got to the GR and looked at the screen showing most of the room. She couldn't see anything and when she checked the panels the room wasn't even activated. After sighing she cupped her hands in front of her mouth and yelled: "Bra, Trunks, where are you?"

"Mom!" She walked towards the shout and was greeted by her children running around the corner of the building. They were both covered in bruises and Trunks even had a black eye.

"Why are you looking like that?" She removed a strand of hair from her daughter's face and could suddenly see a deep cut in her cheek. That's it! "VEGETA!" Both her children flinched when she suddenly yelled and her husband didn't look pleased by her tone when he too came into sight from around the corner. "What are you doing to our children? You say you will train them, not beat them!"

"But mom, we…"

"Not now," she cut Trunks off and stomped towards the now sour looking Vegeta. "If you want to fight that bad then call Goku for heaven's sake! Are you mad?" She knew she was exaggerating, but the cut in her daughter's beautiful face was too much. One too many times had she been forced to clean wounds and scrapes on her children after their trainingsessions.

"Mad? You're the one assuming such thing; if anyone's mad it's you!" Vegeta took in a deep breath – probably to give her another piece of his mind – when both Trunks and Bra jumped in between them.

"Mom, dad was just watching us train, he wasn't part of it." Both her children were looking at her with a face like the one she had just been using towards their father.

Bulma sighed and patted both children's head. "Sorry," she said and smiled when Bra quickly began to straighten her hair. She then looked at Vegeta, who was sending her an I-told-you-so-smirk; no matter how much that smirk pissed her off it was still one of the things she loved about him. "Don't be so confident!" she said and pointed at him. "I'm still mad at you for letting Bra end up looking like this. Now I have to clean her up before we can go to the city."

"Why are we going to the city mom?" Bra seemed excited.

"Because grandma suggested the two of us should go and get inspiration on how to decorate the house for Christmas."

"I'm gonna go and get changed!" Her sentence was almost unfinished before Bra had taken into the air to get to her room as fast as possible. Trunks shook his head and said he would go grab a bite before continuing to train.

Vegeta's smirk disappeared. "Do you even have to pester the house before the 24th?" He had been reluctant about accepting the Christmas party from day one.

"It's not pestered – it's decorated," she said and kissed his cheek. She began laughing when she saw his frown. "I promise not to put Christmas decorations in the GR."

"Or the bedroom," he scowled.

"As you wish," she said and put her arms around his neck. Even though he still seemed annoyed he still put his arms around her waist as he always did. "Please don't be this grumpy all December." She kissed him briefly and looked into his deep, dark eyes.

Suddenly he smirked once again, this time it was his playful one. "You will have to find a way to cheer me up then." Bulma chuckled and leaned in to kiss him once again.

"MOM, I'M READY!" Bra's shout made them both stop centimeters before their lips met. Bulma tried not to laugh by Vegeta's annoyed snort.

"I will try," she said and touched his lips briefly.

"Mom, come on."

"Coming!"

* * *

**Some of you might think: why is an Advent's Calendar marked "M"? Well, there is a certain saiyan, who is definitely not keen on the idea of celebrating Christmas, and as you can see our dear Bulma has to find a way to help him through this "awful month"...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm overwhelmed by all the response I've already gotten! I hope you will like it all the way to the 24th chapter!**

* * *

The living room was filled with the smell of freshly brewed coffee and Mrs. Brief's homemade cakes. Chi-Chi and Pan had just arrived and the quarter-saiyan girl had run of to find Bra as soon as she had greeted Bulma. Chi-Chi, Mrs. Brief and Bulma had just taken place in the sofa when Vegeta came stomping through the room looking like a thundercloud.

"Vegeta, dear, wouldn't you join us for a cup of coffee?" Mrs. Brief gasped and giggled like she used to when her son-in-law send her a glare, which would make strong men whimper. Without answering Vegeta left the room, clearly heading towards the kitchen – properly to eat to calm himself down after being run over by his 8 year old daughter and her 7 year old best friend. For some reason Bra and Pan always found the perfect place to play their games was somewhere as close to Vegeta as possible. "There's cake at the top-shelf in the left cabinet, feel free to take as much as you like!"

Bulma and Chi-Chi sent each other a glance, both knowing Mrs. Brief would have to bake new cake the following day after giving Vegeta permission to eat as much as he liked – which meant all of it. "Mom, you don't have to keep on trying so hard to please Vegeta," Bulma said even though she knew her husband could clearly hear her, "he's been living with us for 15 years, I doubt he will move out if you stop giving him access to sweets and cake all the time."

Mrs. Brief chuckled and took a sip of her coffee. "You know I love to cook and bake darling. It's only wonderful to have a son-in-law, who eats it all without gaining weight. Then I don't have to feel bad about baking all the time!" Bulma and Chi-Chi shook their head, both amazed by how much Mrs. Brief's liked to be in the kitchen.

"Were you listening, Vegeta?" Bulma said a bit louder than earlier. "Just make sure to leave a bit to Trunks, right? I told him he could have some when he finishes his homework."

She got no answer from Vegeta but her son yelled from the study next door: "Dad, I want the chocolate-chips-cookies!"

The three women started laughing when Vegeta, clearly with his mouth full of some kind of food – or rather cake – yelled: "Too late brat!"

"What!?" Trunks came running into the living room towards the kitchen while yelling: "Don't eat all of it!"

Mrs. Brief got up and chuckled. "I better go find my secrete portion of cookies for Trunks. I know it's his favorites." She had only taken a few steps when Trunks stood in front of her.

"Grandma, you're the best!" He was about to follow Mrs. Brief but Bulma stopped him.

"Remember to finish your homework first! Grandma will keep them here with us so your father won't eat them." Bulma waved her son into the study when he sent her his best I'm-not-satisfied-gaze.

"Why is it so much of our day is about food?" Chi-Chi asked and made herself more comfortable in the sofa. "I guess that's what you get for marrying a saiyan. Oh well, when we're not thinking about what our husbands are eating now we speculate about what to make for the next meal."

"I can't believe how you manage to do anything else but cooking, Chi! I think it's more than enough when my mom can't make lunch or dinner so I have to cook a meal beside breakfast."

"It's all about practice and being sure to force your husband and son to help chop the vegetables," Chi-Chi said and winked at her.

"Hmm," Bulma said and took a sip of her coffee, "I don't think I would even succeed in making Bra help." She pulled her legs up into the sofa and looked at her friend. "But to stay on the subject of food, what do you think my mother and I should make for the Christmas party?"

Chi-Chi was quiet for some time before saying: "I think we should definitely make some kind of poultry. I often make pork, beef and chicken at home, but it's a long time since I served duck or goose."

"Not _we_," Bulma said and was distracted for a second when her mother came into the living room once again. "Mom and I will make the dinner; you're invited as a guest!"

"You can't expect me to come to visit with a saiyan, two half-saiyans and a quarter-saiyan without helping you out?" Chi-Chi almost seemed offended.

"A saiyan more or less won't make a difference," Mrs. Brief chattered and took a sip of her coffee. "One of our refrigerators is always filled with leftovers from dinner the day before. Vegeta, Trunks and Bra could eat twice as much as they normally do, and I would still have leftovers!" Chi-Chi looked at Bulma with wide eyes and Bulma nodded. She had decided to accept her mother had to know some kind of witchcraft to have a garden like she did and make a feast every evening. "So poultry it is – I can think of quite a few ways to cook it. We definitely have to use cinnamon, prune and raisins! One of your fathers business associate's wife is from Europe and she has told me it's used in all sorts of _Christmas-food_ where she's coming from."

"Great, we should be able to easily find some recipes," Chi-Chi said with glimmering eyes – it was clear she loved to cook as much as Mrs. Brief.

Bulma was about to join her mother's and friend's ecstatic conversation but stopped herself when her husband came out of the kitchen and frowned before heading towards the stairs. "I'll be back in a minute," she said but neither her mother nor Chi-Chi responded with more than a quick nod, both occupied by the apparently difficult task of making a menu for Christmas' Eve. Bulma got out of her seat and took the stairs two steps at a time to quickly get to Vegeta. She could hear water running from inside their bathroom and went inside without knocking. "What's the matter?" she asked after Vegeta had ignored her for two full minutes. Normally he would drag her into the shower as soon as she set her food in the bathroom without considering how much clothes she wore. When he didn't respond she pulled the shower curtain aside and sent him a furious gaze. What was his problem?

Vegeta had his back turned towards her and looked swiftly at her over his shoulder before turning away once again. He growled and grabbed her wrist when she slapped him at the shoulder. "What do you want woman?"

After pulling her hand away from him and stepping aside to let him get out of the shower Bulma snarled: "I just wanted to make sure nothing's wrong! You have been grumpy all day, but I'm very sorry for being concerned for my husband."

"Of course I'm mad or whatever you like to call it," he proclaimed in an angry tone, "you do nothing but talk about that blasted party and on top of that Kakarrot's offspring keeps on pestering the air." Once again he pushed himself past her, his hair still dripping down his back.

Bulma shook her head and grabbed a towel. For some odd reason he always forgot to ki-heat his hair whenever he was mad – she sometimes suspected him of doing it to annoy her by dripping water onto the carpet or bed-sheets. As soon as she began to wipe the water of his bag and dry off his hair Vegeta stopped and stood completely still, accepting the small gesture of care. "I'm sorry it annoys you, but I have been looking forward to this for a long time. Won't you please just bear with me for this month?"

He tensed a bit in his shoulders before turning around. "You know I can't promise you anything," he said with a dry voice.

Bulma put the towel on top of his head before laying her arms around his neck. "I know," she said and smiled at him. "I will be happy if you just try."


	3. Chapter 3

It was like an invisible clothe had laid itself upon Capsule Corporation when the calendar had hit December. It made all the women and the oldest male inhabitant alive while the other two males seemed rather annoyed or ignorant to it. An exited yell echoed through the house this third December morning like it had the two mornings before. Bra and Trunks had been told the 30th of November how an Advent Calendar worked, and the first thing Bra did in the morning was to check her calendar-sock for a present.

"Mom," she yelled while running into the kitchen, "look what I've got!" Bulma kept stirring the oatmeal while looking at her happy daughter. She had bought a couple of the advent-presents for her children, but most of them had been handled by Mrs. Brief. Even though she would have liked to buy all of them by herself she simply hadn't got an idea on what to get her children for 24 days – they normally got whatever they wanted or needed without getting spoiled. To her luck her mother was a genius in finding small but still useful gifts.

"Wow, I know what we'll be doing after breakfast, huh?" she said when Bra with great excitement showed her all the different hairstyles in a magazine she could make with the weird-looking tool she had got. Where her mother had found such a thing was a mystery. Apropos mystery Bulma still had to know what Mrs. Brief had got for Trunks – all the gifts had been wrapped when the bags had been placed in Bulma's cabinet and her son had yet to come show her what he had gotten. She knew he took the presents she put in the socks after they had gone to bed because it was always empty, but when he did so and whether he liked them or not was unknown.

"Dad!" Bra ran to Vegeta, who had just entered the kitchen, and showed him with even greater excitement how nice a present she had gotten. Bulma turned her attention to the oatmeal once again to not look at her husband. Vegeta was way too much wrapped around Bra's finger to let him show her how annoyed he got by the mentioning of Christmas at the beginning of the day, but it didn't stop him from sending Bulma bad vibes even when her back was turned.

"Go show it to Grandma and let your father sit down for a minute before you bombard him like that, sweetie." She was still not looking at them but Bulma knew exactly what was happening: Bra would look at her for a brief moment then hug Vegeta with great enthusiasm before running off to find her grandmother.

"You keep on insisting to cook that?" Vegeta said and sneaked his arms around her waist. She was surprised how he didn't mention her way of sending Bra of – he normally came with a mild remark about being able to handle their daughter fine without her help, even though she knew he still after 15 years at Earth had a hard time being seen by others while being close to the people he cared about.

"You eat it when I make it, right?" Even if he wasn't very fond of the greyish porridge he always ate every last bit of it – that was one of the best traits he had given to their children; Bulma would never have to go through the hardship of picky kids at the table.

"I have to get a proper breakfast, woman, I can't go by just eating soup and fruit in the morning." He was standing so close to her she could even feel the vibration of his voice through his chest.

"What about all the missions you have told me about, where you were forced to not eat for days? I do believe that's one of the saiyans' superior traits you've been boasting about, dear," she said and was about to turn her head to look at him when he swiftly tickled her in the side before letting go off her. Bulma tried to hold back her laughter while her body squirmed a bit – whenever he knew someone was approaching them and he had to make a comeback Vegeta would always tickle her briefly before making some distance between them. He had started to do so a few years back, and she had come to appreciate such a simple thing, which she believed could be found in all relationships. Even after being involved with him for more than a decade Bulma could still sometimes wish for Vegeta to be able to show a bit more openly affection – he did more than enough when it was just the two of them. But it was also this very limited open affection that made it mean so much more when it finally happened. Last time he had held her hand when they had been standing in line with Trunks and her parents next to them outside the theater where they should see Bra perform with her dramaclub. Bulma had been overjoyed for weeks!

"I just got a text from Goten, so I won't go home straight after school." Trunks had just walked into the kitchen and was now eating a piece of fruit.

"Yes you will," Vegeta said from across the table and moved an inch when Bulma put down the pot with oatmeal. "You and that brat always chat like women when you're together instead of training. If you don't get home straight from school for an hour of training I will make sure you won't see him before your mother's party!" Trunks was about to protest but stopped himself when he saw Bulma shook her head. Even if they had gotten a boy instead of a girl for their second child Bulma was sure Vegeta would always be harder on Trunks than his younger sibling. Not only was Trunks Vegeta's heir, he had also shown how great potential he possessed during the Buu-saga.

"I'm sure Goku won't mind to make sure they train, Vegeta," she said softly when she could see how disappointed Trunks was.

"I'm not going to ask that tailless freak for a favor," Vegeta growled and started to eat.

"Let's talk it over during the day; I will contact Goku if it's necessary." She cut out an apple and put it on top of a portion of oatmeal for Bra. "Trunks, tell Goten you will settle the details and text him later, okay?"

Her son nodded while Vegeta still scowling ate his breakfast. Bulma sighed. Even in December it was too much to ask for to have a quite breakfast with her family.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so happy you guys like this calendar! I have written a couple of days ahead, but it's still difficult to write so much in such a little time - all of your encouraging reviews keep me going, so I want to thank you so much even when only 3 days of December have passed.**

* * *

His annoyance was badly hidden by the look in his eyes. Bulma sighed heavily but didn't elaborate when he sent her a questioning look across the table. Her parents were having dinner with Trunks and Bra before the four of them went to see a movie, so she and Vegeta had a night all to themselves. And it had of course started off by an argument…

Bra had been hyped all day when her calendar-present had been a ticket to the movie she had talked about for weeks. Mrs. Brief had recognized how Trunks only took his presents in secret, so she had kept his ticket and given it to him while telling both her grandchildren they would go to their favorite restaurant. Vegeta's mood had gone further and further down the drain each time his daughter happily had proclaimed how much she loved Santa for giving her the best present in the world – he had as usual not shown in to Bra but as soon as their daughter had left the house with her brother and grandparents he had let out all of his anger by snapping at Bulma at the first possible occasion.

"Do you plan on using all of our evening being sullen?" she said and popped the last piece of meat from her plate into her mouth.

"I don't plan on being sullen; all your Christmas-junk make me sullen!" he said without looking at her.

"It's not junk!" Bulma said and got up from her seat. "You might not like it, but wouldn't it be a lot easier to just ignore it than letting it annoy you like this?"

"It might not annoy me if you had a reason to celebrate such a weird occasion." He grabbed his fourth bowl and started to shove its contents into his mouth.

"I do have a reason," Bulma said while putting the empty bowls and plates into the dishwasher. "Christmas is a time where family and friends can get together and celebrate love and friendships." She knew it would come before she heard his huff. It wasn't the best arguments to use against him.

"Then just hold a party at a random time, why do you have to fill the house and Bra's head with all this crap?" He pushed the now empty bowl away and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Bulma sighed. "I've never had a Christmas party my entire life, but I saw how happy everyone was last year when I was traveling in December – I just want to experience such a happy time with my family and friends." She sat down at his lap and looked him in the eyes. "But I will try not to talk too much about it, and if you want to I will tell Bra to quiet down a bit. She doesn't know how much it annoys you because you never show her."

"Don't tell her," he said without elaborating. But she knew why; Bra would be sad if she knew it annoyed her father when she was talking about her presents – it might even ruin the whole concept for her.

"Okay, I won't," Bulma promised and kissed her husband's forehead. "When I see how much you're wrapped around her finger it's hard to believe you're the same man who tried to destroy Earth once."

"I'm n…" Bulma interrupted him by kissing him – she had found it was the easiest and greatest way to do so. Like all the other times Vegeta laid his hand at the back of her head to deepen their kiss without caring about the fact that Bulma had silenced him.

"Just let me enjoy this month, okay? And I promise not to pester you too much," she said and winked at him.

"I just don't get you. Your mother forced me to hear about this holiday; it's the celebration of some prophet, right? And neither of you believe that religion, so why do you celebrate it then?" His fingers were brushing through her hair, showing Bulma his mind was still occupied with thoughts of how their kiss should have ended instead of being broken off by her.

"It's more a kind of cultural tradition for us," she said while wrapping her arms around his neck, "that's how it is for most people in Japan."

"So you celebrate a religious prophet's birthday because it's a tradition..?" He shook his head. "I don't even get the idea of religion – humans believe in a greater being, which created Earth and all life, yet there are still people, who are truly convinced life doesn't exist outside of this planet's atmosphere? And you call yourself intelligent?"

Bulma furrowed her brows. "What about saiyans, didn't they have any religion?"

Vegeta shook his head once again. "The closest to religion for saiyans was the tale of the legendary, but since every being with saiyan blood in it can turn super, I'm certain it was just a true story evolving into a mythic tale because of time."

"Then perhaps that's the same for religions at earth?" She had no idea how they had started this conversation, but she actually wanted it to continue. It was rare Vegeta spoke of his homeplanet's culture.

"So you think it's a true story a greater being created earth in six days? Or when you die you will be reborn according to how you lived your life?" He's left brow was raised and he looked genuinely surprised. "I thought you of all people were smarter than that."

"How do you know so much about religions at earth?" Bulma asked in an attempt to divert his attention from the content of the religions. She had actually been religious to some degree when she was younger but after finding the Dragonballs and learning about so many alien races she had stopped believing the religious texts; but his comment still hit her a bit.

"I can't remember where I heard of it," he said, obviously lying by the look in his eyes.

"Okay," she said and decided to not push him further. "Let me just clean this up, then we can watch a movie or something." When Bulma tried to get up she was stopped by Vegeta's arms around her waist.

"I would rather do something before you clean the kitchen," he said with a wolfish smirk.

"Why did I have to get a husband, who is much stronger than me?" She sighed theatrically.

"Because you wouldn't like it any other way," Vegeta mumbled against her neck. He got up from the chair and was about to leave the kitchen when Bulma put her hand against the wall to stop him – if he hadn't noticed and walked out of the door her arm would have been broken.

"I will drown you in Christmas' decorations if the others are back before I get to clean the kitchen!" she said and remembered with great embarrassment the last time her parents had been out of the house with Trunks and Bra – it had been clear she and Vegeta had left the kitchen in great haste as soon as they had eaten their dinner; Mrs. Brief hadn't let the incident go by unnoticed for quite some time.

"You dare threaten me woman?" he said and kissed her deeply before adding: "Don't worry; I'm not a fan of your mother's nagging either."

* * *

**A short comment after today's chapter; I hope you're not disappointed when the evening ended with Vegeta just carrying Bulma in his arms. Don't worry, you will be told what happened afterwards tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

Her mother's humming was starting to get on her nerves. After spending 10 minutes without doing anything but thinking about how nice it would be if Mrs. Brief stopped Bulma decided to leave the kitchen and instead go into the study. Normally she didn't mind when her mother hummed, whistled or even sang, but the pent up frustrations made her a lot more jumpy.

They had been a couple of steps from their bedroom yesterday when Vegeta suddenly had run to the kitchen, placed her near the sink and positioned himself in his seat. Before Bulma had managed to ask what was happening her daughter had come running into the house, happily calling out to her parents to tell what a great movie it had been. The rest of her evening had been spent on listening to her mother and daughter talking about the movie and dinner while Vegeta had quickly gone into the GR – obviously to get some of his frustrations out of his system.

When they had finally gone to bed and given in to their bodies' command they had only taken off half of each other's clothes when Vegeta with a grunt had pushed her off of him and gotten out of bed. "_Bra's throwing up_," he had said and left the room as soon as he had pulled a shirt over his head and flexed his arms enough to get the blood out of his erection. Bulma had quickly followed him to their daughter's room while tying a knot on the belt of her nightgown.

"_I don't feel so well_," a pale Bra had whispered before running to the toilet once again. Bulma had kneeled beside her and had just been about to tell Vegeta to get some water and a towel when he suddenly left. "_Trunk's sick too,_" Bra had said, her saiyan hearing had picked up the sounds from her brother's room like her father's had. Half an hour later Bulma had gotten Bra into bed and sung lullabies until the sick girl had fallen asleep.

Quietly she had left the room and gone to her son's to check up on him. Trunks had been lying with his face demonstratively turned away from his father, who was sitting beside his bed. Without a word she had gone into the room and got down on her knees to be able to look into her son's eyes. "_How are you feeling_?"

"_I'm still nauseous_," he had admitted after a few moments. It had been clear he hated to be sick while his father was near him. Vegeta had indeed taught their son not to show weaknesses… "_I think it was the fish we ate. Grandma and Grandpa didn't get any and they're not sick._" Bulma had asked Vegeta to go and see to Bra; he had been about to say something when she had sent him a look, that told him to get out of the room in the same instance. He had done so after sending her a weird look in return.

"_Are you still feeling sick, darling?_" she had asked after brushing her son's hair for ten minutes or so. Trunks had closed his eyes a few minutes after Vegeta had left the room, but his breathing was too uneven for him to be asleep.

"_I feel really bad mom,_" he said in a low voice. She could hear how he sniffed to hold in a sob and she had decided to get underneath his cover and wrap her arms around his shaking body. He had protested for a bit but not fought for her to get out. A content sigh had told her how much her son had needed this kind of comfort.

"_You don't have to act brave in front of your father when you're sick_," she had said while continuing to brush his hair.

Trunks had tensed up a bit before quietly saying: "_What if he thinks I'm weak?_"

"_He doesn't_," she had told him and pushed herself a bit away from him to look him in the eyes. "_You should hear how he brags about you in front of Goku when you're not around._"

"_Really?_" Trunks had looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"_Yeah. Now try to get some sleep, sweetie, or you will be sleepy all day tomorrow._" She had brushed his hair and back until he was finally asleep and then slowly got out of his bed, making sure he was covered properly so he wouldn't be cold.

It had been 4 am when she had gotten back to her own bedroom which had been… empty!? Panic had risen in her when she had quickly checked the bathroom and there had been no sign of Vegeta. She had run to Bra's room, afraid her daughter had become even sicker. When she had opened the door she had found Vegeta sitting at the floor beside their daughter's bed, his head lying atop of his crossed arms at her mattress. Both their breathing had been so even she was sure they were sleeping – if not they would have reacted in some way too.

This morning she had woken up in an empty bed and judging by how cold his side was Vegeta hadn't been in it since they had gotten out to check on Bra. He hadn't looked too happy when he had come into the kitchen to eat breakfast. As soon as he had eaten he had gone into the GR once again, and she hadn't seen him since. Ugh, she had a hard time focusing – she hadn't felt this kind of frustration and craving for Vegeta in years, and then it of course had to collide with their children's first foodpoisoning...

While thinking of the events last night, Bulma had been clicking on different, random links at her computer, and was now looking at a costume-for-adults-site. There was a section called "Christmas" and after a few minutes she had already found five different costumes she liked. It took her twenty minutes to decide which of the costumes she wanted, but when she had finally found it she quickly ordered it. Now she just had to wait!


	6. Chapter 6

Bulma put down her scissor and looked at the angel she had just made. It was plain white and ready for Bra to go crazy with coloring like she had done with the other paperdecorations Bulma had made. She looked at her son across the table. Trunks had just said he was done with his homework and was looking at his sister while seeming unable to decide whether to start making decorations like her or not.

"Here," she said and grabbed a scissor and some paper, "cut it out while I go get us some cookies and cocoa." After giving the stuff to Trunks she went into the kitchen, where her mother was reading a magazine.

"Are Trunks done with his math?" the blonde woman said and looked at her daughter.

"Yep, just put the pen down. I'm just gonna grab some cookies and make hot chocolate so we can enjoy ourselves while making decorations." She had just taken the milk out of the refrigerator when everything else she needed was placed at the counter. Bulma looked at Mrs. Brief. "Mom, I know where everything is in the kitchen."

"Oh I know dear," Mrs. Brief chippered. "Can you make it so your father and I can get a cup too?"

"Of course," Bulma sighed while shaking her head. It was impossible to do anything in the kitchen when her mother wad there without interfering.

"Maybe you should make a cup for Vegeta too?" Mrs. Brief said and laughed when Bulma just looked at her instead of responding. Normally Vegeta would be glad to be surprised with a cup of hot chocolate, but if he knew it was because she made it to drink while making Christmas decorations, her husband would be irritated by it. "Sorry dear, I couldn't help myself."

"It's okay mom, I just…" Bulma sighed. "I just think it would be nice if Vegeta didn't act up like that."

"Oh, how could you be surprised?" Mrs. Brief said. "If you had asked me months ago how he would react to Christmas, I would have told you he wouldn't like it right away. You just have to realize your husband is very conservative about how his everydaylife is." It had been a long time since her mother had sounded so serious and Bulma almost forgot to stir the chocolate just to look at her. "But he hasn't told you not to do it, just that he doesn't like it, so you don't have to worry sweetie. A lot of women have a husband, who forbids them to do things he doesn't like. When's the last time you were forbidden to do something by Vegeta?"

Bulma looked into the hot chocolate she was making to avert her mother's gaze. "I can't remember," she said in a low voice. She couldn't remember the last time her mother had talked to her like this too, and it almost made her feel like a child even though she was 45 years old.

"I'm sorry dear; I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Why don't I finish making the cocoa so you can go into the living room with the cookies now?" Her mother was standing beside her and reaching out for the spoon.

Bulma gave it to her while smiling. "No matter what I say it would end up this way, right?" she said when she had picked up the tray with cookies Mrs. Brief had prepared.

Mrs. Brief winked at her and nodded. "You know me well dear. Now go give Trunks and Bra those cookies, I'm sure they're waiting anxiously for them."

Bulma did as her mother told her to do, but there was only one child waiting for her in the living room… She put down the tray and looked at Bra with a brow raised. Her daughter sent her a you-don't-have-to-ask-look, and Bulma took off in the direction of the GR. Why, just why, did Vegeta always have to ruin it when she tried to have just a tiny bit of time with her children where none of them had chores or home-work waiting for them to be done? Her mother's words from just before echoed in her head, and Bulma felt a hinge of guilt. She knew Vegeta didn't dragged Trunks to the GR to annoy any of them, but even if it was unintended it still happened!

After confirming her husband and son were indeed in the GR Bulma was about to shut the room down and go in there when it began to shut down itself and a frowning Vegeta got out of it. "Don't," was all he said as he grabbed her shoulders, spun her around and walked her a few steps before quickly getting into the chamber once again. Surprised by his action Bulma stood still for a few seconds before looking over her shoulder at the closed GR-door. Had Vegeta just tried to avoid an argument by sending her away?

Just outside the door, ready to do as she had been about to do before, Bulma hesitated. No matter how annoyed she was about Trunks being dragged out to train, she actually thought it was great of Vegeta to try and avoid an argument – especially when it seemed like they could do nothing but fight lately.

After a few moments she started the intercom. "When you boys are done training there's hot cocoa and cookies for you in the living room."


	7. Chapter 7

The delicious smell of freshly baked goods had already attracted Dr. Brief several times – he had come into the kitchen saying he needed to get a sample to make sure the cookies they made were great enough. Of course they were, but Bra and Pan had looked at him each time with a hinge of concern in their eyes while he tasted his sample.

Bulma looked briefly at the two happy girls and exchanged a smile with her mother. The two of them were doing the dishes to get the stacks of dirty bowls and tools out of the way while the newest rest of the fourth type of cookies were in the oven. Bra and Pan were decorating some of the cookies with glaze and put chocolate-chips as the eyes on the gingerbreadmen. Both of them seemed to have a great time and so did Bulma… except the fact that she knew Vegeta was probably about to explode in anger by the thought of so much time being _wasted_ at making stuff for Christmas; and to top it off he had been the one to pick up the phone when Gohan called to ask if they could look after Pan until the next day. He had of course tossed the phone at Bulma, who had almost gotten hit by it if not Trunks had been quick and caught it before it landed in her face.

"Mom," Bra said with her sweetest voice, "can we go give Trunks and Daddy some cookies?"

Bulma held back a sigh and took her time to wipe the bowl in her hand off before sending her mother a quick glance. Mrs. Brief had already opened a cabinet to get a plate for the cakes. "Of course dear," she said hesitantly, "but I will come with you."

"Why?" her daughter asked with a frown. "Do you think we will eat them by ourselves or something?" She almost sounded offended.

'If only you would,' Bulma thought and took the plate her mother was handing her. "Of course not sweetie. I just have something I need to say to your father, that's all," she lied. If she didn't join them Vegeta might just snap; if he didn't he would probably seek her out to complain about how she had let the two girls interrupt his and Trunks' training for _such a crappy reason_.

Bulma and the girls walked to the GR while Bulma thought about how to get Vegeta away from the children and talk to him if he started to act up about Christmas without having them notice. Especially Bra shouldn't notice it – she might have her father wrapped around her finger, but the half-saiyan was very observant about and concerned for Vegeta's likes and dislikes.

When they got to the GR Bulma activated the intercom like she had done the day before. "Vegeta, Trunks, get out here for a moment," she said and sighed inwardly by the look Vegeta sent her through the monitor. The GR began to shut down and the two sweaty persons came out, the youngest one relieved and the oldest one annoyed.

"What?" Vegeta snarled through his teeth while looking at Bulma. His face lightened a bit up when he turned his attention towards his daughter even though he still had furrowed his brow by the sight of Pan.

"We brought you cookies Daddy," Bra said and raised the plate towards him.

Trunks was about to take one when Vegeta stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "We will only accept those things if the two of you stop wasting your time making this Christmas…stuff and train with me and Trunks."

The two girls looked at each other for a moment before the both of them looked at Bulma. "If you choose to do so girls, I want you to change into some training gear first. I'm sure you can use some of Bra's, Pan." She looked at her daughter. "If not, then talk to grandma, I'm sure she can fix it in no time." Bra gave Bulma the plate and she and Pan set off towards the house. "Trunks, could you go into the GR, I would like to talk to your father for a moment."

Their son shrugged his shoulders and got into the GR once again, leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone. "What is it woman?" he said in a ruff manner.

"Well, I just wanted to show you my gratitude," she whispered and grabbed his t-shirt. "I was worried how you would act when the girl came with the cookies, but you did a great thing even though you did it to get them away from Christmas." Bulma kissed her puzzled looking husband and let her hand come to a rest at his chest before breaking off the kiss. "Pan has wanted to train with you, Bra and Trunks for a long time. You might not believe it, but she looks up to you because of all the stories Goku and Gohan has told her about your battles together." She tried to hide her smile when his eyes opened a tiny fraction in surprise. "Don't be too hard on them, okay?" After kissing him briefly Bulma took off towards the house. When she was halfway there she turned around and said: "But if you wear the three off them out enough, you might get another dessert than cookies tonight…" She blew him a fingerkiss and laughed at his perplexed expression.

They were a week into December and the month seemed to not turn out so bad as she had thought it would.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late upload! I hadn't finished the chapter when I went to bed last night and I've had guests all day, so I've just finished it. But I hope the length of the chapter will be enough compensation. There will be some lemon-content and after getting the idea of not only writing this from Bulma's POV from Mcube I've also written a bit from Vegeta's POV at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Bulma grabbed the package she had hidden in her closet and laid it at the bed. She had made sure to look very busy when Vegeta got into the living room after his evening training. He had just got into their bedroom to get a bath and Bulma had made sure to check that their children were sleeping. Now it was time to show Vegeta how Christmas could be something he would appreciate. She knew it was a cheap trick and that it wouldn't work, but she looked forward to his reaction anyway.

She had prepared herself a bit while Vegeta was training by putting on the panties and stockings and wear it underneath her normal clothes so he wouldn't notice. Now she quickly took off her blouse and trousers and tossed them in the laundry basket. She opened the box and looked at the content. The tiny skirt and top was made off red velour and the white bands were made of some kind of synthetic fur, but when Bulma let her hand brush over it, she was happy to learn the site hadn't lied: it felt real.

When she had put it on Bulma looked in the mirror and spun around herself a few times. She really liked how the outfit made her look innocent and somewhat kinky at the same time. The skirt was so short it couldn't hide her exposed bottom a hundred percent and the top looked like it was made especially for her: it gave her breasts the perfect shape and support, which meant she would be able to wear it for some time before it would feel uncomfortable. Not that it needed to be wearable for a long time; at least that was not what she had planned.

She put the included Christmas Hat on and let the tassel hang down in front of her left breast. Once again Bulma looked into the mirror once again. She could hear the water stopped running next door and positioned herself in the middle of the room. She felt a tiny butterfly flutter in her stomach – it was four days since their night home alone had been ruined and her desire for Vegeta had kept increasing since then. But the fifth she had been so worn out be lack of sleep and gone too late to bed, so she fell asleep before Vegeta got back. The sixth she had tried to tell Vegeta to stop always dragging Trunks out to the GR and it had somehow ended up in an argument, which made her ignore him for the rest of the night…

Yesterday they had been interrupted just as Bulma had pulled Vegeta's towel off his body – Bra had suddenly remembered she had promised Pan to help her make some decorations to surprise her mother, and the half-saiyan girl had been so stubborn about it even Vegeta hadn't been able to tell her to do it the following day. At the end Bulma had found all the materials and let the two girls be up as long as they wanted to. She had been too tired and frustrated to discuss anything with any saiyans, not even her husband who decided to spend most of the night in the GR, probably damning Bra and Pan to other world.

But tonight she had made sure both children were asleep, and her parents were out of the house the next couple of days; Dr. Brief had a conference, and Mrs. Brief had gone with him to stay at some friends' house where he also slept. Now nothing – hopefully – would interrupt them! Finally the bathroom door opened and Vegeta took one or two steps into the bedroom before he stopped dead in his tracks, looking at her with wide eyes.

"I never managed to give you your dessert yesterday," she said and put one hand at her hip while the other played a bit with the tassel.

"What's that you're wearing?" was all he said while raising a brow. Bulma felt her bravado fall and regretted ever buying the costume.

"A pixie costume," she mumbled and started to let her fingers brush through her hair. 'Bad idea, Bulma Brief!' she yelled at herself in her mind.

A long moment passed before Vegeta lowered his brow and send her a smirk. "I guess my dessert will taste the way I like it no matter what's wrapped around it." Bulma felt her heart skip a nervous beat when Vegeta grabbed her body and lifted her into his arms. "Don't you think so?" he said with a wolfish expression. All she could do was nod.

Vegeta put her carefully down on the bed and quickly tore the thong she was wearing apart and threw it at the ground. She took in a shaking breath, her body already starting to heat up just by his eyes looking at her now exposed womanhood. His smirk sent shivers up her spine and a low gasp escaped her when his tongue swiftly brushed against her folds. "I was right," he said. The low hum of his voice hit her waiting, hot center and made her curve her back to show him how much she wanted him to continue. "Patience," he whispered while slowly letting his thumb cares her oversensitive bud of pleasure. "We've waited too long to rush this, or do you want it to be over quickly?" Bulma had closed her eyes, but she knew he was looking at her face, waiting for her response. She slowly shook her head and gasped when she suddenly felt two of his fingers entering her wet core.

The finger at her sensitive bud was replaced by his eager tongue and Bulma clasped her arm in front of her mouth to lower the moans starting to escape her. All her waiting and frustrations made the tension build in her body even faster than usual and she quickly felt the small spams telling her she was near her first climax. She whimpered quietly when she felt how all sensation in her body centered itself in her womanhood, making her legs and arms cramp even more – it all went too fast! She had wanted to savor this long awaited moment! Her hips began to rotate, partly because of the building climax, partly to get her oversensitive folds away from his eager tongue and fingers. Her husband's free hand grabbed her right hip and forced her to lie still, making her body tense even more. "Just let go, Bulma," he said and seconds later she couldn't hold back anymore. Her entire body started to cramp as the orgasm hit her; if Vegeta's hand hadn't been on her hip she would probably have moved halfway across the bed.

When Vegeta moved her arm from her face to kiss her they both glanced for a second at the red mark with hints of Bulma's teeth. His black eyes locked with hers for a moment and Bulma felt her body shiver like it had done when she had felt his secretive gazes at her body before their relationship had become more than casual sex. No, it was even stronger now – his gaze was no longer only filled with lust. "I want to hear your voice," he said when he started to kiss and lick the mark instead of her mouth. "Don't mute yourself." The mere vibrations from his voice and the sensation of air against her skin made electricity spread through her body from her arm.

"What if the kids wake up?" she whispered, afraid she would start to moan if she tried to speak louder. A low growl escaped him and the sound of it made her body tense in expectations. When Vegeta got irritated he tended to _fuck_ her, just like he had done when sex had been the only thing between them. It wasn't because she didn't like it when he was more passionate and showed her all his love and care – she loved it! – but sometimes her body just needed the raw, animalistic sex he was soooo great at.

Without responding Vegeta began to kiss her furiously, exploring her entire mouth with his tongue while his hands caressed her breasts, stomach and oversensitive womanhood, leaving trails of feverhot skin and setting her flesh on fire. Her hands had been grabbing his back and shoulders in a desperate attempt to keep a sense of direction in her fogged mind, but her right hand began to trail down his back and find its way around his body to cares his throbbing erection. When her hand found its target his response was immediate. His muffled moan into her mouth made her moan as well and soon they were both clinging to each other with one arm, caressing each other's most sensitive spot with the free hand and moaning louder and louder into the other's mouth. Just as Bulma had been about to break their kiss to tell him to take her body, he withdrew his hand from her wet folds and removed her hand from his rock hard member. When he pressed himself deep into her waiting center Bulma felt her entire body tense completely, savoring the moment it had waited so long for. Vegeta's lips left hers and a low whistle of air leaving between his lips told her how much his body had waited for this as well. They both went completely still and enjoyed their connection for a moment before Vegeta pulled himself almost completely out and pushed himself even further into her.

When their pace started to raise Bulma grabbed his shoulders once again and made him bend down to her. After kissing him she buried her face at the base of his neck to muffle her louder and louder moans. He did the same, and even though Bulma loved to hear him moan in pleasure she could feel how her body reacted even more on feeling his hot lips and the vibrations of his moan at her skin – it made her feel even closer to him. When a trembling traveled through her body her head flew backwards and a long, loud moan escaped her. They both stopped in the same instance, both listening if their children had been awakened by her – Vegeta was the only one to be able to tell if that was the case, but Bulma tried even though her heart was beating so furiously she couldn't hear anything but their heavy breathing. His black eyes locked with hers and after a few moments of silence Bulma laughed a bit nervously. Vegeta squeezed his eyes a bit before sending her a smirk. He bent down a bit and bit her softly at the lip. Her entire body tensed by the tiny action and Vegeta soon began to move again, making the previous tremble seem like a minor one.

Bulma felt how the waves of the nearing orgasm became more and more frequent and her body began to move even more against Vegeta. When it finally crashed down on her Vegeta quickly captured her mouth with his and muffled her loud, ongoing moans and even low screams before he made her return the favor when he found his own release and made her swallow his outcry of pleasure.

* * *

Vegeta looked at his beautiful, sleeping wife. He had managed to wear her out enough for her to fall asleep when her seventh or so orgasm had ebbed out. He removed a strand of her blue, sweaty hair from her face and smirked by the sight of her flushed cheeks. Yes, she was indeed a fine woman, no matter how annoying she might be sometimes. And right now she was quite annoying with all her Christmas… If she hadn't smelled so alluring he would almost had been turned off by the outfit she had been wearing. Religion was not something he took lightly – not anymore. He knew it was the history of his people who made him react this way when learning all the fuzz in the house was caused by a celebration of a religious holiday even though no one believed in the religion.

Right now he would almost give anything to forget what he had read about his people's religion while serving Freeza. If he could he would be able to make his woman happy – he had never felt he couldn't do so, but he knew he had made her worry more than necessary the last week. And it wouldn't be over before the 24th… He knew he probably was overanalyzing the religious texts he had found, but the massive mentions of the white lizard in the sky and how it would bring doom to the saiyans if they only found strength in their body and not their mind had literally sent chills down his spine – especially because the habit of calling Freeza _lizard_ hadn't been his own idea but what all saiyans had done… and yet he hadn't heard of their religion before the so called _lizard_ had destroyed Planet Vegeta. And the passage describing how the lizard would be killed by a golden warrior carrying a sword at the planet the last survivors would flee to had been playing non-stop in his mind for several weeks after King Cold and Freeza had been killed by future-Trunks. When he had read about Christianity after his mother-in-law had told him briefly about the religion the many people interpreted different passages as a sign of an apocalypse he had been hit by a feeling he hadn't felt since he was a child: nervousness. What if they were right? What would happen to his family then?

His trail of dark thoughts was interrupted by a sound from his wife. Vegeta looked at her and could see how her eyes were moving rapidly underneath their lids. A low whimper escaped her and he put his arm around her completely naked body and pulled her into his embrace. A few seconds went by before she snuggled even closer to him and sighed contently. "I will never let anything happen to you, Bulma." He whispered into her hair and closed his eyes.

* * *

**I hope you don't think Vegeta's reason is weird - I decided to make his "hatred" of Christmas into protectiveness of his family. Please tell me if you think the made up religion is stupid, then I won't use more time on it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is a bit short, but I had to write it last night because I won't have the time to write before late tonight and then I will have to write tomorrows chapter. I don't know why my plan of always having chapters a few days ahead went down the drain... But I hope you will keep on following the calendar.**

* * *

One of the benefits of not working in an office with normal business hours was being able to go shopping when the stores weren't filled with people. Bulma walked around one of the massive stores and thought of what to buy for her parents. She had no idea what to get them… And it was a bit hard to think of what to buy one's parents when one's body ached and screamed for sleep after a wonderful night with a splendid saiyan…

"Can I help you, Miss?" A young, blonde woman with way too much make-up tried to get eye contact with her. The flatter of being called miss was soon replaced by annoyance when the girl didn't leave her alone after she had said_ no thank you_ three times.

Bulma sighed and said: "Fine, then I would like to get some ideas on what to get my mother."

"May I ask how old your mother is, Miss?"

"Mrs." Bulma corrected her before continuing: "In the middle of her sixties."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. I just assumed such a beautiful young woman wasn't married, I do apologize." Bulma raised her brow at the other woman but didn't comment on her strange assumption. Being called young did flatter her ego, but there was something about the young woman that annoyed her. "Does your mother have any interests we might find some items for?"

"She loves cooking and working in her garden, but she has anything she could wish for." She followed the attendant down an aisle and sighed inwardly. She should have found some lame excuse and left the store, she hadn't got the energy to use a lot of time to shoot down every hopeless idea the other woman could come up with.

"Then may I suggest this?" The attendant held out a couple of brushes and pointed at a giant rack of all kinds of paint. "If your mother enjoys her garden, she might enjoy trying to capture paintings of it as well."

Bulma took one of the brushes and spun it in her hand while thinking. Perhaps her mother would like to paint. Mrs. Brief was actually very creative; she just chose to use her time on other things. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. "You might be on to something there," she said and looked at all the different kinds of paint. "But I don't know what type of paint I should get her."

After five minutes of talking back and forth Bulma and the attendant managed to find a type of paint, a few canvases of various sizes and some different brushes for Mrs. Brief. Her skepticism towards the younger woman had disappeared completely and she had no second thought asking her for any help with her father's gift.

"I've actually been thinking of getting him a book about cats. He loves them, and I think he has read all he could find on the net about the breeds of cats we've got. So perhaps something with fun stories, fun facts or stuff like that?"

The attendant nodded a few times and walked to a different aisle. She let her finger run over a couple of books before picking one out. "This is a humorous book with small, true stories about cats. It's great to read if you don't have a lot of time, because each story is a maximum of five pages. If he's a cat person he's definitely gonna like it!" Bulma took the book and looked at a few of the pages. She knew her father would be happy just because she had thought of giving him something related to cats instead of inventions.

"What about your husband?" the attendant asked.

Bulma furrowed her brows. "I still have to figure out what to give him," she said and hoped she wasn't revealing she was at a total loss of what to get Vegeta.

"Oh I see," the young woman said and had a knowingly glim in her eyes. Bulma didn't want to know what the other woman was thinking. "Then this will be all?" Bulma nodded. She didn't want to find the gifts for her kids now when the otherwise sweet attendant probably had her head filled with all kinds of thoughts. Or perhaps she didn't have such thoughts, perhaps it was only Bulma's own wild imagination based on the night she had just spent with Vegeta.

"Splendid, then if you will just follow me."


	10. Chapter 10

They were already at their second pot of tea and had yet to talk about the Christmas' dinner Bulma actually had visited Chi-Chi to discuss. Goku and Goten had only greeted her before going outside to train – they had both seemed eager to get out of the house so they wouldn't have to listen to the two women's chatter.

"You will never guess our present for Gohan and Videl," Chi-Chi said with a secretive smile. Bulma had told her about her presents for her parents and it had apparently kickstarted Chi-Chi. She had heard of the three-week trip Goku had planned for him and Goten; the youngest Son hadn't been through long trainingsessions with his father like his older brother had, and his parents were convinced the he would be overjoyed to spend such a long time with his father.

"If I won't you better tell me," Bulma said and took a sip of her tea. Her friend was right – she was so lost at what to get her own family she would never figure out what her best friends would give theirs.

"We've bought a giftcard for a weekend at a hotel where we will babysit Pan so they can get some well-deserved quality time." The black-haired woman winked at her before sighing a bit too heavily. It seemed like Chi-Chi could also use some quality time with her husband; not that Bulma needed to know that… "And for Goku, I have decided to give him ten days each month where I will bake every sweets he could wish for. You've got no idea how much he has asked for sweets lately." Chi-Chi took a sip of her tea and looked out of the window at her husband and son a few seconds before turning towards Bulma. "What about you, what have you gotten for Trunks and Bra?"

"Nothing yet," Bulma admitted and shifted a bit in her seat. "I'm still trying to figure out what to get them. I'm sure it's gonna pop into my head very soon," she lied. "But more importantly, I'm at my ropes end regarding Vegeta." She sighed heavily and somehow regretted her last comment already. Even though she had been officially with Vegeta for more than a decade Chi-Chi could sometimes be a bit skeptical about the saiyan prince. "He's against Christmas, and I've got no clue why. I don't know if he will just get angry with me for getting him a present or if getting one will be the thing to convince him Christmas isn't that bad."

"Well, you don't have what I would call an easy husband." Chi-Chi chuckled but it was clear she was dead serious. "If you decide to get him a present I'm certain it would agitate him beyond belief if you gave it to him with more people than the two of you present." Bulma nodded. No matter how much Chi-Chi could dislike Vegeta in certain situations, she had never trashtalked him after realizing Bulma had fallen in love with the arrogant saiyan.

"You're right. But I think I will get a present for him… Perhaps I will give it to him after all guests have left or the day after." Bulma looked at Goku, who had popped his head inside his own living room a few seconds ago.

"The best gift for Vegeta would be a copy of our gift for Gohan and Videl for the two of you," he said and laughed when his wife and childhood friend looked at him with wide eyes and red cheeks. The carefree saiyan shrugged his shoulders. "Or you could fill capsules with food for several weeks and let him carry them around so he can eat whenever he wants without you or your mother commenting on it. I might be saiyan when it comes to food, but never as much as he is." He turned his head and said something to Goten, who probably were waiting impatiently for him. "But I actually came to ask on Goten's behalf…"

"HEY!" Chi-Chi and Bulma laughed when Goten came rushing into the living room with his arms flying around. "We both talked about it mom, it wasn't just me!"

Both women had already figured out what they were talking about, but didn't show it. "What did you come to ask then?" Chi-Chi said and looked at her husband and youngest son.

"When is dinner served?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Today it will be 100% Vegeta's POV. Mcube, don't worry about me changing the story - I normally change POV all the time (I think you've noticed during An Innocent Wish and A Desperate Wish) and I just got so absorbed by the "Bulma's planning of Christmas"-idea I didn't change POV fearing it would make me lose focus; but this far it's been going well!**

I hope you're all gonna like today's instalment - it's a bit longer than the previous days, which also indicates (at least for me) that I had been too much in Bulma's head and needed to get out.

* * *

"Daddy?" Vegeta sighed. Sometimes he would dread the day he had taught his daughter how to feel kis. She had yet to participate in a real fight and the only use she had had of the ability had been to call out to him whenever he was near if she needed him… He popped the last part of his evening snack into his mouth and opened the door to Bra's room. A pair of shinning blue eyes met him and he wondered what had worked her up this much so late. Actually, why was she even awake? He furrowed his brows but his daughter seemed to ignore it. "I heard some rustling from my Christmas stocking," she whispered, as if it was a grand secret no one except she and her father could know. "Do you think the elf is still in the house?"

He took in a deep breath through his nose and forced his jaw to relax. Today had been the first day in December where he hadn't been confronted with some Christmas related stuff. His woman had been at HQ all day due to an emergency her father couldn't handle from the conference and Bra hadn't sought him out to show him her calendar present. But of course his luck would run out eventually.

"I don't think so, Princess." He said and walked into her room. "I'm certain it heard you were awake and ran away. Go to sleep and then it might come back with your present." When he had made sure she was covered properly by her quilt Vegeta looked at his daughters face and furrowed his brows once again. "What's wrong?" Bra looked horrified.

"Daddy, did the elf take my present when he left?" Her voice was trembling.

Vegeta stopped himself from growling and mentally cursed his wife for putting the presents in the damned stockings without checking if Bra was asleep. She had lived with a saiyan for 15 years for crying out loud, she should know by now her husband and children could hear almost anything in the house. "If you go to sleep now I will find the elf and make sure there's a present for you tomorrow." He already regretted making such promise. He would have to keep this lie alive for a long time if he would avoid seeing tears in his daughter's eyes.

"Really?" Vegeta nodded and patted her head. "Good night, Daddy," Bra said and shut her eyes.

"Sleep tight, Princess."

* * *

After grabbing one (plate) of his mother in law's cookies to help him forget his dreadful promise to his daughter, Vegeta made some hot cocoa – he had seen his woman do it often enough to do it on his own – and sat down in the couch with his second evening snack.

"Couldn't you have made a cup for me as well?" his wife huffed and put down a big box next to four similar boxes. She had bought all kind of garnish and decorations but he had refused to help her move the cardboardboxes even though it had been easier said than done. It hadn't been fun to hear her struggle with the heavy boxes, knowing he could easily move them for her and yet sit still and wait for her to finish.

"Have you looked in the kitchen?" he said and took a bite of a cookie. Her blue eyes were filled with doubt and yet a minor glimpse of hope when she looked at him briefly before going into the kitchen. With a smirk he grabbed the cup of hot chocolate he had hidden beneath the couch and put it at the table, waiting patiently for his wife to get out of the kitchen.

When she got into the living room once again her face was looking just as he had expected; pouting mouth, pinched eyes and a look of annoyance. "Why couldn't you just say no instead of…" Her voice trailed off when she spotted the extra cup at the table. "When did you?" She pointed at the cup looked at the kitchendoor over her shoulder and then at him again. Without saying anything she grabbed the cup and sat down beside him, snuggling close to him and sighing before taking a sip of her cocoa. She sent him a cheerful smile and moved even closer to him. "Sometimes it hits you and then you can be the most romantic being at Earth, do you know that?"

Vegeta draped his arm around her shoulders. "I happened to have a nice day," he said without thinking further of it. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see his wife's mood drop a bit. He sighed inwardly. What now? He had tried so hard to ignore his own annoyance by their daughter's mentioning of elfs and so on – hell he had even for once thought about making something for her when he made something for himself, which was an abnormality. He sighed heavily and turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"You've been so cranky for so long, and then when I'm out of the house the whole day you suddenly get your mood up high," she mumbled, half irritated half sad voice. She was obviously too tired to get worked up like she would normally have done.

"Of course I do," he huffed and ignored her low gasp. "If Bra hadn't talked about elfs because some stupid woman was putting a damned present in a fucking Christmas stocking I would have had a full day without hearing about bloody Christmas!" He sounded way less agitated than he felt. Damn, what had gotten into him? Normally he would get those urges to please his woman – outside of bed – after a long time where everything had been _normal_. When his parents in law had been home for a long time, his children's school wasn't interrupted by breaks or something like that and when he and the woman were fucking on regular basis. It was like the dull everyday life he had gotten used to, was recharging his energy to show more affection towards his wife.

"Wasn't she asleep?" She looked at her watch and Vegeta sighed inwardly. Of course her motherly instinct would make her focus more on the fact that their daughter had been awake so late than his explanation. "But it's half past 11!" She tried to get up but he stopped her by tightening his grip.

"She _wasn't_ asleep, but she _is_ asleep. Leave her be," he said and buried his nose in her hair while clamping his hand over her mouth.

Vegeta wouldn't admit it, but even though she had been a pain in the ass the last couple of weeks, he had missed her during the day. Not like he had done the time he had been in the Time Chamber where he had known he would have to wait for months before seeing her, fearing she would be harmed even though only a day passed outside the chamber. He had just missed the ever present feeling of her ki somewhere near him, telling him at all time she was alive and well. He had missed the quarrels they had during the day – well, their normal ones, not those damned Christmas fights! He hadn't felt like that yesterday when she had been at Kakarrot and his awful wife's house half the day, but he had known she would do so for a couple of days. It might be how they had been waked up in the early morning by her phone and how she had rushed out of the house without he had even a minute of peace with her.

"Drink your cocoa and think of a way to show your husband how awfully much you have missed him the entire day." He send her a wolfish smirk and ignored the knowingly glim in her eyes. It was like she knew…

"Oh I will," she whispered and let her finger run suggestively down his arm. Vegeta grabbed her chin and planted a swift kiss at her lips. He got up from the couch and chuckled by the disappointed grunt from the woman. She kicked him lightly at the ass and sent him a smirk much like the one he had send her way moments before. "See you in the bedroom in five?"

Vegeta let out a single bark of laughter by the surprised squeak from the woman when he hauled her into his arms. "I'll see you naked in five."


	12. Chapter 12

**I have made a storyline where I wrote a couple of sentences to know what would happen each day. For the 12****th**** it said: "Bulma and her mother are decorating with Bra and Trunks." When I read it I cursed my own lazy ass – I can remember having a great idea of what would happen and thinking: "I don't have to write that down, I'll remember"… So I decided to have a bit of Trunks POV, because he actually has a lot going on inside his head but it wouldn't be described properly if only Bulma and Vegeta got to tell the story. A bit of Bulma POV in the last couple of paragraphs, I hope it's clear when the change is.**

Trunks sighed inwardly. He looked forward to the party the 24th, but he hated helping his mother and grandmother prepare it. He had never been fond of baking and he hated sitting still if it wasn't to play a game, watch tv or eat – and do his homework, but that was also a task he detested. He didn't get why he had to do it! It was always way too easy for him, but he had to make it seem a bit more difficult so his mother wouldn't think he just said 'done' and then left without making the complete assignment.

"Here," his sister said with a happy look in her face and handed him one end of a string with different angels attached to it. "Put it up in that corner and I will put this end up here." She levitated and looked impatiently at him when he didn't do so too in the same instance. He did as he was told and sent his mother a fake smile when she praised the two of them for hanging the string op on their own accord.

Trunks sought his father ki out. It was… not in the GR? He looked at the three people in the living room, and neither his mother, grandmother nor his sister was looking at him. Quickly he slipped out of the door and ran around the house to get to his father. When he turned the corner he stopped and looked at Vegeta in surprise. He was sitting at one of the benches in the grand garden with a book. The scowl in his father's face showed him Vegeta indeed knew his son was there, looking at him, but the saiyan kept his focus on whatever he was reading.

Cautiously Trunks walked to his father, trying to see what book it was, but when he was just about to see the front of it Vegeta snapped the book closed and put it down beside him. "What is it brat?" he said in a harsh tone. Trunks flinshed inwardly, surprised how angry his father seemed all of a sudden.

"I just got surprised when you weren't in the GR. Sorry?" He knew it was a stupid move to try and be cocky towards Vegeta, but even though it agitated his father it also seemed to give him a tiny hint of pride in the corner of his eyes. It wasn't always easy to know what went on inside the head of his father…

"And you found out why, now scram." Vegeta obviously tried to hide whatever he had been reading; he kept sitting at the bench, the book lying next to him completely covered by his hand. He raised a brow when he saw the grimace Trunks was making. "What's the matter? You're sick again?" He sounded far from concerned; his voice was mocking, at best.

"No, but I would prefer that to being forced to decorate with Mum and Bra," he blurted out. He had been desperate enough to get out of it by asking his grandfather if he needed any help, but he had only chuckled and said: "_That's all right my boy; I don't want to take up your time when you have to decorate with Bra and Bulma._" He hadn't tried to beg his grandpa, his pride hadn't allowed him. But after only half an hour he had cursed himself for not doing so…

Vegeta furrowed his brows and looked at his son a few seconds. Trunks really wanted just to take off, he wasn't sure if the annoyed look in his father's eyes was caused by his complaining; if it was, he didn't want to know! "Go inside and make up some lame excuse why you were outside," his father suddenly said and got up, book firmly covered with his hands. "I will drag you into the GR in a few moments, then your mother won't nag you about not helping with that stupid Christmas stuff later."

Trunks' eyes were wide open and he sent his father a giant smile. "Really?" Vegeta nodded and sent a sly smile his way. Then he ran into the living room once again with such eagerness he completely forgot to come up with a reason before seeing the look his mother sent his way. But right now he didn't care; for the first time his father had taken his side and made a plan against his mother behind her back. He had always been the one to come crawling to Vegeta and asked him to please let him train with him in order to get away from all the stuff his mother tried to drag him into – not just this month, throughout the year. His father had never told his mother otherwise when she complained how he dragged Trunks out to train, but his father had actually never done so in the cases Bulma complained – it had always been Trunks who had fled to the GR.

"Where were you?" Bulma asked and put the ornament she had in her hands back in the box to look at her son.

"Uhm…" Trunks looked to his right, clearly trying to come up with some lame excuse, and it made her even more mystified by his sudden disappearance. He could have just been at the bathroom and she wouldn't know if he lied; sometimes her son seemed to forget she couldn't feel his ki and know where he was in the building.

"Brat, GR, now." Everyone in the living room looked at Vegeta who walked directly towards Trunks, grabbed his arm and proceeded to walk out of the room.

"Vegeta, can't you wait just an hour?" Her question was clearly ignored, but her instant annoyance was replaced by wonder when she saw the look her husband and son exchanged. Trunks said something and Vegeta seemed to answer. For the first time in a long time Bulma wished she had saiyan hearing…

**What kind of book do you think Vegeta was looking in? When I wrote how Trunks found him I thought how annoying it must be when your kids always know excactly where you are. You will never have just a second of privacy, and with Trunks and Bra's supreme hearing Vegeta and Bulma must be cautious if they discuss surprises for them (well, it would probably be Bulma talking about it and Vegeta just grunting to show he is listening, but you get my point, right? ;])**


	13. Chapter 13

**A bit more Vegeta POV. Not so much Christmas today actually, but some stuff I wanted to get out to you guys. Hope it's not too clumsy, I've tried to rewrite it a couple of times, but I don't know if I ended up making it worse.**

**I would like to once again thank you for the support! I'm super happy to know what people think of my story, but I also want to thank those who "ghostread" without leaving a review - just knowing there's people out there who follow my story is fantastic, so thank you all!**

* * *

He looked at the two brats doing their warm-ups. Vegeta had dragged his son out to free him from the woman's Christmas preparations… His daughter had been dragged out because Vegeta wasn't going to let her get lazy during this stupid month.

His son hadn't commented much on what happened yesterday; actually he hadn't said anything at all, but Vegeta had seen the different look in Trunks' eyes. He knew his own suggestion of getting the purple haired boy out of the living room had made Trunks feel way more appreciated and closer to him than he otherwise did. Vegeta could remember how he sometimes had commanded Nappa to go with him to look at the view from the grand hall at Freeza's ship – it was a no-entry area when Freeza wasn't there, and Nappa often hesitated in letting Vegeta go in there. After getting older, Vegeta was certain the giant saiyan knew it was the only time the young prince had let himself relax completely and empty his mind to look at the passing stars and planets. The few times Nappa had suggested a trip to the grand hall it had made Vegeta enjoy it a thousand times more; not that he had let the other saiyan know.

After giving his children some instructions Vegeta sat down again at the bench in the GR. Trunks and Bra looked briefly at him, both of them confused when he didn't start to do push-ups or something else after making them train. He would normally bark orders at them while pushing himself to the limit next to them. But today he needed to think more than to train; it would have been easier to do so unnoticed if he had just let the children stay inside when they had come back from school, but that would also had seemed weird for him to do… He shook his head lightly, clearing of all unnecessary thoughts.

Once again he thought about Trunks' missing comments. He knew his son had noticed how he had hidden the book's cover… If it had been Bra seeing it she would have pestered him until he told her what book it had been. The thought made him sigh. He had been way too soft on his daughter; he had raised Trunks like a proper saiyan, but for some reason he had been different in his raising of Bra.

Kakarrot had talked about their fights with Cell and Buu some time ago when they had been at a party hosted by Mister Satan and Buu. The earth-raised saiyan had had a beer – or a dozen – too much and blabbered about how knowing his son, he had just met, had been killed, had made him feel even more regret for not being there to raise Goten. It had made Vegeta think off how he had felt when he had realized Trunks had died… He had never told anyone, not even his wife, how empty he had felt when he knew he only once had showed genuine care towards his son, and that had been seconds before sending him and Kakarrot's youngest brat away. When everything came back to normal he couldn't put away his normal way of behaving towards his son, but when Bulma had given him a daughter he had made a vow with himself; she should never doubt she was precious to him.

"Ow!" Bra's howl snapped Vegeta out of his thoughts and he got up from the bench. The blue haired girl was lying at the floor, holding her head with both her hands. "Trunks," she pouted when getting to her feet, "that was dirty."

"No it wasn't," Trunks said and snorted. "You let yourself be distracted, it's your own fault. A normal foe won't…"

"Shut up," Vegeta snarled, feeling anger bobbling below the surface after realizing he had been so deep in sentimental thoughts he had no idea what had happened right in front of him. "Both off you," he said when Bra opened her mouth. "Trunks' right, there's no such thing as a dirty trick. You might think so, and in tournaments there is, but when it's a real battle, everything counts and every strike can decide the outcome." He got into a defense stance, deciding he could think about what he had read in that stupid bible later. "Now both of you come at me, and use all the dirty tricks you can come up with."

Trunks and Bra looked briefly at each other and then nodded. Both turned super and jumped at him, not giving him the time to turn super himself before he already had blocked a few blows. Vegeta felt his lips curve into a smile. This was the proper way to raise saiyan children.

* * *

**So now you all know what book it was. But where did he get it from? Most of you guessed what book it was, but I don't think so many of you will guess the origin of the copy Vegeta had gotten his hands on.**


	14. Chapter 14

After making sure the hairband was properly in place in Bra's hair Bulma took a step back and looked at her daughter's hair. The braid had a few pearls in it, the blue haired girl had asked for her to make her hair princess-pretty. Pan looked at her with poorly hidden envy, but the shorthaired girl was still super happy for the hairstyle Bulma had given her: most of the brown locks had gotten a few soft curves, the loose ones had been made into a tiny braid at the side of her head and the complete hairstyle had been finished off by a bit of glittering spray.

"Wow, Mommy, you're so good at it! We're so pretty!" Bra grabbed her best friends hand and the two girls jumped up and down in glee. Gohan and Videl had asked Bulma if it was okay to invite Bra out for dinner with the two of them and Pan today; they didn't want the girls to be disappointed if Bulma already had plans for the evening for Bra.

Trunks popped his head into Bra's bedroom and looked at the two girls with a raised brow. "Mum, can you come for a moment?" he said after shaking his head when Bra stuck her tongue out at him; a habit her mother had tried not to teach her, but she hadn't succeeded.

"Of course dear." She turned towards the two girls. "Get into your clothes, I will come back and help you if you need it."

Bulma followed Trunks down the stairs and into the living room. Her son stood for a moment and seemed to listen before he waved her down to him. She got down on one knee and got closer to her son. "Do you know what's wrong with Dad?" he whispered.

Bulma looked at her son with furrowed brows. "What do you mean?" She had no idea something should be wrong with Vegeta.

"Sssh!" Trunks said and looked nervously around. Bulma became even more confused. Did Trunks really have to hide so badly what he was saying? "He almost hasn't trained today," Trunks whispered even lower than before.

"But he's been in the GR all day?" Bulma raised an eyebrow. What was Trunks talking about?

"Yeah, but he's been sitting still most of the time." His whisper was full of worry.

Bulma got up and patted his head. "Don't worry, sweetie," she said and smiled at her son, "he's probably just meditating more than usual to get Christmas out of his head." Trunks send her a doubtful look. "It's good you told me, now it's my responsibility to worry; a wife can worry for her husband but a child shouldn't worry for his parent." She knew he had worried for Vegeta before… Hell, the kid had even experienced losing his father, but right now – and hopefully for the rest of her son's life – there was peace, and she would do anything to let him have a normal childhood.

"Okay," he said after a moment of a thoughtful gaze in the direction of the GR.

"I'm gonna go up to the girls and see if they're ready, Videl and Gohan will be here any moment." She was halfway through the living room when she turned around and looked at her son. "But if you want to check up on him you can go out and ask him to train until dinner, we won't be eating in half an hour at least." Trunks lit up in a bright smile and ran past her; she figured he was going to his room to get his training gear.

###

"Oh wow, look at you," Videl said when Bra and Pan came down the stairs. She and Bulma had been talking about letting Bra spend the night at Videl and Gohan's house if the girls asked, while waiting for them to get ready. "Bulma, you've got to do my hair some day!" She bent down and kissed her daughter at the cheek and hugged Bra. "Are you ready to go?"

The girls nodded and Pan ran outside to show her father, who had just gotten off the phone, her hairstyle. Bra hugged Bulma goodbye and went outside to her best friend. Bulma said goodbye to Videl and stood in the doorway to wave when they left.

Gohan jogged up to her and gave her a quick hug. "Sorry, I had to take that call." Bulma waved at him, telling him he didn't have to apologize. "Well, I better get going, I'll come by sometime soon." He waved at her when he got into the car and drove off with his family and her daughter. Bulma smiled and shook her head. Gohan was as sweet as his father and as clumsy at making appointments too. If Goku didn't have Chi-Chi he would be late or show up a day too early or late. She was happy to see how great Gohan was doing at the professor-job she had recommended him to apply to; he came by once in a while to tell her how it was going and sometimes ask her for advice.

"Bulma dear, would you fetch the boys? There's ten minutes till dinner," her mother called out to her from the kitchen. Bulma closed the front door and set off towards the GR.

###

Vegeta sent his wife a confused look. "What do you mean, woman?"

"I asked if you're okay. Trunks told me you had been sitting still most of the time in the GR today. He got worried, I told him you probably meditated to get Christmas out of your head, but both he and I know how you get pent up anger out of your system…" Her blue eyes looked at him, demanding an explanation.

He took in a deep breath. She was actually closer to the truth than he liked. Most of his day had been spend pondering about what he had read in the bible he had borrowed from Kakarrot three days ago. The other saiyan had popped out of thin air, like he always did, and asked Vegeta if he and Trunks would join him and Goten in a competition for teams in January. After agreeing to team up with his former archenemy once again Vegeta had forced himself to do something he had never wanted to: ask a favor of Kakarrot. The earth-raised saiyan had asked him four or five times if he really had understood correctly, that Vegeta wanted to borrow a bible. After a few not so kind words Kakarrot had promised to get the book for him and only twenty minutes later he had had the black book in his hands. Today he had read a bit more after being interrupted two days ago by his son and he had even borrowed one of his father's in law's tablets to do some research at the internet.

He had been thinking about his findings a lot… Many sects had said the apocalypse would come soon but nothing had happened. But he still couldn't shake his uneasy feeling off… "I'm fine, why shouldn't I be?"

He cursed inwardly when he saw his wife's face. She wouldn't let it go, that's for sure! "You never say _I'm fine_ unless you're about to pass out or if you hide something." Urgh, he hadn't thought that one through… Damn!

"Do you have to know every fucking thing going through my head, woman?" he snarled and got out of the sofa. Their son and the Brief couple had all gone to bed, and at times like these he wouldn't mind a brat or a mother in law coming into the living room to interrupt.

"No I don't, but when our son gets worried by your behavior so do I! Just tell me what's going on," she yelled, ignoring his angry gaze. "And don't try to get out of this by glaring at me!"

"I just don't like all of this," he said, not wanting to admit more than necessary. He knew he would eventually end up telling her some of the truth anyway, being in a relationship with a woman just as stubborn as himself in more than a decade had taught him so. His wife raised an eyebrow at him, wanting him to elaborate. He sighed. "I've got bad experiences with religion."

Her gaze softened a bit and her folded arms loosened a bit. "What is it?" When she saw the wall he tried to rise in his eyes, his wife grabbed his arm and wrapped hers around it. "Please tell me, Vegeta." He looked into her serene, blue gems. He sighed and nodded, not wanting to let this end up in a day long contest in who-can-ignore-the-other-the-most before he would end up telling her anyway.

When he had told her of Planet Vegeta and their religion she tightened her fingers, she had entangled with his. "I know it must have been hard on you when I talked so much about Christmas, but think of it this way: Planet Vegeta only had one religion, Planet Earth has a more than a dozen. I don't think any of them are correct, and even if Christianity should be the one to be correct, it wouldn't alter anything if we celebrate Christmas or not."

Vegeta untangled their fingers, pushed her gently of his lap and got out of the chair they had been sitting in. "How can you be sure?" he snarled. When he saw the hurt in her eyes he softened the look in his own. "I've seen a lot during the time I served Freeza. I've been called devil and demon on almost all planets I've purged, and it never hit me. But the toughest was when I was called the names of the bringer of the apocalypse in their religion. I was like Loke from the Norse religion; I unleashed Armageddon but there was no great fight or a few survivors to rebuild civilization." He pulled his hair and let out a frustrated growl. "I know many religions believe in afterlife, I've even been there myself, but I won't dismiss my unease!" He had no idea what was happening to him; it was the first time he had opened this much up to his wife. Perhaps going so long with this unreasonable – compared to what he had experienced before – fear had been harder on him than he believed.

When he felt her arms around his body and her head at his shoulder Vegeta closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I will try to keep it down," she whispered and kissed his neck. "I'm sorry I made you this frustrated." Her love for him was clear in her voice. He knew she was glad to learn more about his past but she was truthful when she apologized for making him agitate himself.

Without saying anything he just laid his arms on top of hers. Even though this month was annoying and made him act this way, it could probably help deepen his connection with his woman – if it even was possible.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys**

**I want to apologize for the short and abrupt-ending chapter today (which is uploaded late). It's half past three in the afternoon in Denmark and I've just woken with a massive hangover after a party last night… I started on the chapter yesterday and had planned on finishing it today, but my head is killing me while I write this short message. So sorry! I will try and make it up to you later – Christmas parties can be some crazy shit when one of the guests keeps on filling your glass every time it's halfway empty… I will pop some pills and flush them down with some cola and hope my body will cooperate later – if I freshen up during the evening I might write some more and add a 15b chapter, but I can't promise anything.**

* * *

She took a sip of her coffee and looked at the newspaper in front of her without actually reading it. Vegeta's words from the evening before were still echoing in her head, making her unsure on what to get him if she should even give him a present at all one again. Earlier she had thought it was only the celebration and change of every-day life like her mother had suggested that annoyed him, but it had turned out to be much more.

Vegeta came into the kitchen and went directly to the fridge but not before sending her a quick glance. She took another sip and focused on the headline of one of the stories but look up before she had started on the first paragraph. Her husband was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "It must be a really interesting page; you were looking at it when I was in here half an hour ago."

Before she could feel the heat in her cheeks Bulma could hear Vegeta's low chuckle. "How do you know I haven't read the entire newspaper and just found this page because I wanted to find a specific article?" she said and pouted, knowing he wouldn't believe her even if she tried to look serious.

"You haven't moved it even a bit," he said and sat down at the opposite side of the table with his bottle of water and one of the sandwiches Mrs. Brief always had in the refrigerator.

"When are you going to pick up Bra?" she asked after some long moments of silence. She looked down at the newspaper and turned the page, trying to avoid his burning gaze. It felt like she had been caught in something; like she shouldn't be thinking about what they had talked about last night after he had told her not to think more of it after going to bed.

"In an hour," he grunted and popped the last of his sandwich in his mouth. He got up and left the kitchen, leaving Bulma alone with her newspaper and coffee. She sighed; she wasn't going to do anything productive today, not with all the thoughts rumbling around in her head.


	16. Chapter 15b

**Cola, my mother's homemade pizza and a couple of pills made my day! I've written a 15b and you might see where my inspiration is from – let me put it like this: Bulma's behavior in this chapter is based on a mix of one of my friends' and my own behavior yesterday *coughs*…**

* * *

Bulma put down the now empty glass and looked at the half-empty bottle. Vegeta had come back without Bra, she had begged to stay at Gohan's house and he had of course said ok as long as it meant he could get home faster. He had only told her so and brushed her off when she tried to argue how Bra wouldn't get enough sleep this weekend if she wasn't at home tonight when Trunks had come running down the stairs, telling them he would sleep at Goku and Chi-Chi's tonight. Before she had managed to say anything Trunks was out of the house and Vegeta had gone into the GR. Her parents were out dinning with some friends and Mrs. Brief had made sure there was dinner in the fridge, so Bulma couldn't even distract herself by cooking.

Being left alone with her thoughts and a bottle of wine where only a few centiliters had been used in the sauce her mother had made wasn't wise at all… She hadn't had more than a single glass of wine per evening since a fund-raising party in the late spring, so half a bottle of wine was already making her head buzz. When she got out of the sofa to grab the remote Bulma fell over her own feet and twisted her left wrist.

"Ah, damn…" she cursed and tried to get up only to fall to the floor once again.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta wiped the sweat of his forehead before noticing the bottle at the table. He looked at his wife once again and shook his head. Last time she had acted like this had been a week or so before a grand deadline; she finally admitted how stressed she was when she woke up with a massive hangover ten hours after drinking three bottles of wine herself. "Come here," he sighed and grabbed her arm. A low howl of pain escaped his wife and Vegeta quickly let go of her and dropped down on one knee to see what was wrong.

"My wrist," she whimpered and showed him her left hand. Carefully Vegeta let his fingers run around her wrist and he noted it luckily wasn't broken.

"Come here," he said once again and lifted her into his arms, not wanting to try and let her walk the stairs herself.

"No, no, no, I have to make dinner!" she mumbled and pointed at the kitchen door when he walked past it.

"No you don't," he growled and wrinkled his nose by the reek of alcohol when she opened her mouth in his direction.

"Sorry." It sounded like she was about to cry and Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Don't get mad at me, Vegeta," she said and hugged his neck even tighter. "I know I'm stupid, but don't get mad. I love you so much; I hate myself when you get mad at me."

"I'm not mad," he said and tried not to snarl at her. He wasn't mad just annoyed – but sometimes those two things were the same for him in the eyes of others… "Just keep quite, woman, you reek of alcohol."

"Sorry," she mumbled and buried her face at the crock of his neck. They got into the bedroom and Vegeta sighed when his wife wouldn't let go of his neck after he put her down at the bed. "Don't go," she said and looked at him with swimming eyes. "I love you Vegeta," she said once again and tried to kiss him.

He grabbed her hands and forced her to let go of him. No matter how much he had looked forward to an evening home alone he had no intention to have sex with her when she was as drunk as she was now. "Sleep, woman," he snarled and pushed her down.

Her eyes were filled with tears and she reached out to him. "Don't get mad." A single tear was about to let go of the corner of her eye and Vegeta caught it with his thumb without thinking about it. "I know I've not been considerate with all this Christmas, but I don't want you to hate me for it."

Vegeta furrowed his brows. Damn, what kind of weird thoughts had his normally strong wife had in her head to make her this insecure? "I will never hate you," he said and traced her jaw with his thumb. He got down beside her and laid his arms around her. "Don't ever think that."


	17. Chapter 16

**I tried to give Bulma a hangover which wouldn't ruin her day completely - mine may not have done so, but I wouldn't mind if only I had a headache like she does... If some of you know the 10-guy meme (I'm not 100% sure that's how it's called) there's one, which is absolutely correct: Drinking alcohol today is like borrowing happiness from tomorrow.**

**I hope you're gonna like this chapter - when I wrote the storyline I had planned on describing a bit of the cooking and some of the dinner, but after yesterday's chapter it was going in a different direction. Please tell me what you think; I know you would do even though I didn't ask to. All of your reviews are what keeps me going, and I just tried to find a different way of telling you so, haha.**

* * *

A sigh escaped her when the third glass of water still hadn't eased even a bit of her massive headache. She was supposed to help her mother in the kitchen, tonight they would make all the dishes for the Christmas Party and all of their employees in her fathers' lap and HQ was invited – they had estimated the larger number of people would be equal to the missing saiyan, two half-saiyan, a quarter-saiyan and Buu, who also ate like there was no tomorrow…

Bulma grabbed a pitcher filled with water and her glass and went into the living room. At least Trunks had brought his schoolbag and Bra hadn't minded being helped by Mrs. Brief to find her missing stuff. The mere thought of Bra's high-pitched voice made her head hurt even more. Vegeta had gotten out of bed before she woke up, but his side of the bed had still been warm, showing her he had stayed there longer than normally.

Oh, she would like it if her hangover could remove all memories of the night before. But her throbbing head and sore wrist wouldn't let her forget… She had never been a heavy-weight when it came to alcohol, but yesterday had been the worst. Perhaps her small lunch and the missing dinner were partly at fault. She downed another glass of water and lay carefully down at the couch.

"Why didn't you just stay in bed dear?" Her mother's voice was like needles in her ears and hammers in her head.

"We have the dinner tonight," she mumbled and curled into a ball, way too tired and hung-over to look at Mrs. Brief who observed her from the far side of the room with concern.

"I'll get Vegeta; you really shouldn't have left bed." Before Bulma managed to comprehend what her mother had said Mrs. Brief was already gone, leaving a slightly panicked Bulma behind.

No! She didn't want to be confronted with a probably annoyed – more like high likely annoyed – Vegeta right now. She had just decided to think about last night's events and come up with some kind of plan on how to act if her husband decided to bring up the subject; the probability was next to 0, but just in case…

A low growl announced Vegeta's arrival. Bulma kept her eyes shut tightly, hoping her mother would tell him to leave her be until she woke up. Mrs. Brief actually did so, but Vegeta just noted: "She's not sleeping," before he lifted her into his arms and took off towards their bedroom.

None of them said anything and Vegeta left as soon as he had put her down in the bed. Bulma opened her eyes slowly; she was afraid her head would hurt even more if she did it too fast. Next to her, at the nightstand, was her empty glass and the pitcher, but it was no longer half way empty. A small smile played at her lips; her husband might be annoyed or even mad by her behavior the night before, but he still showed consideration in the tiniest but sweetest ways.

###

Bulma furrowed her brows. When she looked at her digital clock it said 5:32 pm; last time she was certain it had showed 11 something am… Even though she was well rested and her headache was now just like one she would get for working too much, Bulma groaned when she sat up and tried to get out of bed. The massive amount of sleep had made her disorientated and the fact that she hadn't eaten at all today wasn't something her stomach would let her forget. A long-drawn growl told her how impatience her body was for getting some food, but the nausea she felt didn't help on her appetite.

"How are you feeling?" The loud thud and a painful moan from Bulma, when she tried to slow her fall of shock onto the floor with her hurt wrist, made Vegeta shook his head. He lifted her up and sat her at the bed before taking a step back to look at her with his arms folded in front of his chest and a deeper than usual scowl.

"I'm better," she said and tried to avert his burning gaze. "Thank you," she whispered after a long moment of silence. Bulma slowly got up and walked to her dresser to find an outfit. The guests would arrive around 6 pm and she was far from ready to act as hostess. When she had taken the night-sky-blue dress she had bought not long ago out and put it down at the bed she looked at Vegeta. He was still standing in the middle of the room, his dark eyes following her every move.

"How long do you plan on letting me feel like a misbehaving child?" she spat out, finally letting her frustrations get to her. She knew she had been stupid for getting drunk last night, but she was a grownup woman after all!

"As long as you plan on behaving like one," he responded in a cool voice. He slowly raised a brow when she didn't respond, probably awaiting a snappy comeback. Bulma turned her attention to the dress once again, trying to ignore him. She pulled her PJ off and tossed it at the unruly bed before going to the dresser once again to find some clean underwear.

"If one of our children were misbehaving I sure hope it wouldn't be because of alcohol," she said and tried to hold back her giggle while going through her bras. When she turned around and looked at Vegeta his wide eyes and half-hidden smirk made her finally laugh.

She tossed the underwear at the bed and walked to her husband. When she put her arms around his neck his eyes were soft and his expression no longer stern. Bulma planted a swift kiss at his lips and sighed contently when she felt his arms sneak around her waist. "I will try not to let this happen again," she mumbled. "I don't know what got into me."

She was surprised when Vegeta shook his head lightly. "Such thing do happen," he said and removed a loose strand of hair from her forehead before putting his arm behind her back again. "But make sure next time won't be ruining a home-alone-evening."

Bulma giggled when she saw his wolfish smirk. She was forgiven, that's for sure. "I'm glad it's not only me who was disappointed." She kissed him briefly once again and tried to get out of his embrace to change her clothes. A low growl from Vegeta's throat stopped her.

"You don't even know the meaning of disappointment," he said and captured her lips brutally with his. His forceful and longing kiss made Bulma's head spin even more than the wine had done the day before, and she growled when it ended way too soon. "You better get ready," he mumbled and let go of her. "Your guests will be here soon."

Bulma looked at the clock; 5:48. "Shit!" She heard a low chuckle from Vegeta, but when she turned around to stick her tongue out at him he was already gone.


	18. Chapter 17

The living room was filled with the fragrance of the tea in the pot and the two cups at the table. Next to the pot was placed a tray with some cookies, only a few had been eaten by Dr. Brief before he had gone into his lab once again, leaving Bulma and Mrs. Brief alone.

"So, what would you like dad to give you?" Bulma asked and took a sip of the flowery tea her mother had brewed. Their dinner last night had gone so well they had decided to relax and chit-chat before lunch. The next portion of sweets to be made could wait till later.

"Oh, I don't know," her mother sighed before laughing.

"Yes you do!" Bulma grabbed a cookie and smiled. Her mother was always happy and chatty, but it was nice to see her acting like a young fool in love sometimes.

"Of course I do!" Mrs. Brief took a sip of her tea before putting the cup down. She turned in the couch and looked at Bulma with a broad smile plastered across her face. "I would love to go to the theater."

"The theater?" Bulma raised a brow. That wasn't exactly what she had thought he mother would wish for.

"Yes! I know we've been there a lot of times, but it's always been with someone else; family, friends, business partners and so on… We've never been in the theater just the two of us." Mrs. Brief sighed and had a dreamy look in her eye. "They're going to play Romeo and Juliet next fall. I've never seen it, and I would love if it was your father's and my first real theater-date."

"Have you told him?"

"Not directly no… But I've made sure to look at the brochure for a while and talk about it, so he might get the hint." Mrs. Brief winked at her and Bulma shook her head while smiling. There was a very slim chance her father would get those subtle signs. She made a mental note to try and ask him what he would get her mother and perhaps suggest the tickets if he was unsure.

"So, what about you?" Mrs. Brief said and poured herself another cup of tea. "What would you like Vegeta to get you?"

Bulma looked into her cup while thinking. She actually knew what it was, but she wasn't sure if it was wise to tell her mother. Mrs. Brief would be ecstatic but perhaps skeptical at the same time. She took in a deep breath and said without looking up: "Well, it wouldn't be possible to get at Christmas' eve, but… I would like to get a third child."

When she heard the low gasp from her mother Bulma's head shot up. The look on her mother's face was a bit like she had thought it would be, just ten times grander. Mrs. Brief's face was almost splitting in half by the massive smile and her eyes were shining.

"Oh, that would be fantastic dear!" Mrs. Brief grabbed her hands and almost made her spill the hot tea. "I would love to have another grandchild!"

Bulma smiled at her mother, but her changed expression showed Mrs. Brief clearly saw the troubled look in her daughter's eyes. "Don't get your hopes up high, mum. When Bra got her own room Vegeta said he would _never_ have a child sleep in his bedroom again. I think an infant stresses him even more then it stresses me. I doubt the male saiyans normally participated in raising the children before they were able to fight… he was clearly freaked out when I made him hold her, and he never seemed to rest properly unless he took a nap during the day when Bra was with us."

She smiled sadly once again. Vegeta might adore their daughter, but it hadn't always been that way. Bulma hadn't told her mother the whole truth, and she didn't plan on doing so. After giving birth to Bra she had almost slept alone every night until her daughter had gotten her own room. Vegeta came into the bedroom every night, but after an hour or so where the babygirl was restless he would leave. She still had no idea where he had gone to, but when he left the room Bra would calm a bit down but not until she had been taken up from the crib and cradled to sleep. Vegeta had mentioned something about Bra being able to smell his predatory scent near her mother, and therefore she was alarmed. He had said Trunks would probably have acted the same way if they had shared a bedroom when their son had been a baby.

"Oh, but we have plenty of rooms. Vegeta could even get his old room back if he wants to!" her mother said with a gleeful expression.

"Mum! Do you seriously suggest I kick my husband out of our shared bedroom just to get a child?"

"No, not before you're pregnant, otherwise it would be a bit difficult, don't you think?" Mrs. Brief winked at her and laughed when she saw her wide eyes.

"MUM! Geez…" She took a big slurp of her tea to focus on something else. "I shouldn't have told you."

"Of course you should dear." Mrs. Brief giggled. "But seriously, we could make it work. Why didn't you tell me when Bra was small? Your father and I could have the baby in our room a couple of nights during the week, and Vegeta could sleep in his old room the other nights if the same should happen this time." Her mother spoke like Bulma was already expecting a child.

"Mum, you don't have to worry about it. I decided not to tell you, because you would comment on it in front of Vegeta, and he would be far from please if you did so…" '_He would be pissed beyond believe_.' "So don't ever tell him I told you so!" She looked at her mother, trying to make her mother understand the how serious she was.

"I won't," her mother said and held her hands up in front of her. "But can I tell him I want a third grandchild?"

"No!" Bulma grabbed her mother's free hand and looked her dead in the eyes. "Don't dare to even think about doing so! I don't want to try and imagine how he would react if you asked for a grandchild."

"Okay, okay, don't worry," Mrs. Brief said and retrieved her hand. "But I won't mind if you suddenly forgot to take your birth-control-pill."

Bulma was about to respond but stopped herself when the door into the living room was opened. She turned her head slowly, praying it wouldn't be Vegeta entering. He would have heard the last couple of sentences when walking to the room. She sighed in relief when it was her father.

"Are there anymore cookies left?"

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Is it wrong of me to believe Bulma would like a third child? When writing about a possible sibling for Trunks and Bra I remembered a review for an earlier chapter (chapter 7) from Taitsu:**

"Any chance of Tights, Bulma's sister from Jaco Patrolman show up?**" I never replied (normally I send a pm but this was a guest, and I forgot about it, sorry!) but the answer is no. I searched on Tights, because I've never heard of her before – I may have said so before, but I've only read the manga series for DB, I've actually only seen a few episodes of the anime; that's also the reason I haven't used some characters in my other fics, who don't appear in the manga series. I believe it's only Burdock I've used because he appeared in other fics and I decided it would be weird to not tell about Goku's father when Planet Vegeta was resurrected in An Innocent Wish.**

**Sorry for the weird detour, but to end this author's note I would like to say I hoped you enjoyed today's chapter, and once again (it can never be said to often!) thanks for your support! Till tomorrow!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys  
I'm sooooo sorry! I visited my grandparents yesterday (my grandpa turned 78) and I had just gotten home from work when I had to take off. Today I was late at work and I had forgotten I had promised my mom to help make cookies – you're not the only one, Mcube! (even though I did read you had made them, I still believe you can relate) – so I will just release the tiny bit I've made before I had to make dinner. I will do what I can to make it up to you for today (and for the 15****th****) tomorrow, hopefully I will have some more time tomorrow!**

Bulma made a period and looked up from the laptop when she heard her daughter's running feet outside the study. She was writing the holiday-greetings for the workers at Capsule Corp. and had just finished the grandest paragraph about their goals for the following year.

"Mom!" Bra made sure to securely close the door and pointed at the pc. "I have to tell you something."

Bulma furrowed her brow but saved the document and patted at the chair next to her for Bra to sit down. Her daughter did so eagerly and quickly opened a new document. She then started to type.

_Help me wrap daddy's present_.

"Why did you have to write it?" Bulma looked at the screen when Bra began to type once again.

_Daddy in kitchen. Can't talk loud._

Bulma felt the left corner of her mouth lift in a half smile by the rushed sentences. "Okay, I'll help you. Bring it down here; I'll be ready in a moment."

Bra sent her a grand smile and ran out of the study. Before Bulma had managed to get out the wrapping paper or ribbon Bra was already back, holding a small, black box carefully to her chest. When Bulma had put the stuff down she looked at the box; there wasn't written anything on it to show where it was from.

"Can I see it?" she said quietly, knowing Vegeta would hear her if he was still at the opposite side of the wall even if she whispered.

Bra nodded and opened the box very carefully. Inside was a black leather necklace with a crown made out of some kind of blue stone.

"Wow," she said. It might not be a precious gem or a pricy brand, but it was actually a great idea as a present from Bra to Vegeta.

"I found it when I was shopping with Pan and her mother. I thought it would be great for Daddy when I saw it." Bra was glimmering with excitement. "Do you think he will like it, Mom?"

"Of course he will, sweetie," Bulma said. She knew her husband wouldn't show their daughter if he didn't like it, and just the fact it was a gift from her would make it great – even though it's a Christmas present.

They wrapped the present in the dark red paper and put a golden ribbon around it. Bra held it in stretched arms and turned it around in her hands to look at it. "Thanks, Mommy!" she said in a gleeful voice and sent her a quick smile before running out of the study; probably to hide her present.


	20. Chapter 19

**So this is a Vegeta POV-chapter. Hope you guys will like it and take it as the apology I feel like I owe you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He grabbed one of the towels at the rack and wiped of his sweat. Today he had indeed giving it his all; he didn't feel tired, but his body felt used and relaxed after letting out lots of energy. His children had trained with him for an hour or so before dinner, but he had felt no urge to force them into more training even though they had slacked off a lot lately. He had needed this solitude work with his body, and for the first time in weeks no one had interrupted his workout, not even his mother-in-law. After downing two bottles of water Vegeta flexed his arms a couple of times and enjoyed the satisfied weariness in the muscles.

When he entered the grand house he was surprised to enter a dark living room. He opened up his senses, allowing his body to feel kis after ignoring that feature for the entire day to concentrate on his training. He raised an eyebrow and sought out a clock when every ki of his family was showing him they were fast asleep. Twenty-two minutes to midnight. Vegeta shook his head. No wonder he felt more used than usual, he had been training for nearly 16 hours throughout the day then. But why had his woman or children not come to ask when he would come inside? Sometimes his children went to bed without telling him if they could see he was deeply focused on his training. But his wife always told him, when she went to bed, especially if her parents had already done so…

Mystified by his family's odd behavior Vegeta went upstairs and looked briefly at his sleeping wife before taking a quick shower. After washing the soap of his body he stepped out of the cascading water, turned it off and dried himself with his ki. He looked into the mirror, which wasn't fogged like usual due to the lower temperature he had chosen to shower in. Vegeta furrowed his brows over the face he saw in the mirror. He actually looked… tired. Not with dark circles under his eyes like his wife could get or deeper lines in his face, but his eyes seemed less alert than usual. He shrugged and went into the bedroom, looking forward to a full night of rest.

When he got into the bedroom Vegeta was met by a pair of blue eyes. His wife was looking at him from the bed, her body only partly hidden from his gaze by the covers and her hair was already messed up like it became during her sleep. He walked to the bed and got under the covers without saying anything. He looked at the ceiling for a brief moment before his entire vision was filled by her face.

"Tired?" she said with a smile. He just looked into her eyes, not answering. "I told the kids and mom and dad to let you train without disturbance, because I thought you needed it."

He furrowed his brows. "Why did you think so?"

"Last time you had a whole day just to train, you seemed so…" She let her finger trail his jaw. "Satisfied." She bent down and kissed him briefly before looking at him again. "But actually you seem quiet tired today," his wife added and smiled at him once again. Vegeta was about to roll his eyes at her but stopped when she bent down and kissed his left temple. "I hope you're not too tired," she whispered seductively in his ear.

By the mere sound of her voice Vegeta already felt a rush down his spine and blood starting to pump through his body. How could he ever be too tired for his woman? As an answer to her question Vegeta pushed her off him and immobilized her hands above her head while muffling her surprised yelp with a feverish kiss. Even though she was almost unable to move underneath him he felt her body push itself against his; her hot skin burned against his, which was cooled down from the bath he was in moments before.

Her sweet scent hit him full on when she exhaled deeply after he let go of her mouth. The room was already filled with the sweet fragrance of her arousal; he felt a primal proudness of being able to affect his woman like this few moments after she had awoken. Her hazy eyes sought his but their focus was lost when he let one of his hands travel down her arm and find her breast. He massaged it through her gown while enjoying the look of passion in her beautiful face. Vegeta bent down and sucked the nipple of her unantended breast in between his lips through the thin fabric, making her gasp and fight to get a hand free; probably to cover her mouth in order to silence the moans, which began to escape her.

Vegeta raised himself up, supporting on the knuckles of the hand holding hers and let his other hand leave her breast to start its travel down her body. He made it to the bottom of the gown and let the light fabric fall into his palm. While looking at his hand, now holding a fistful of her gown, Vegeta could feel her burning gaze at his temple. Slowly he turned his head and looked her into the eyes, smirking.

"Don't," she huffed and took in a sharp breath when the first sound of the fabric being torn reached her ear. "VEGETA!" she hissed in a low voice, probably to make sure their children wouldn't wake up.

He moved his hand a fraction, tearing the gown even more, but before she managed to say more he had captured her lips once again in a mindshattering kiss. After a few seconds of hesitation she returned it full force and he almost forgot to rip the gown open the rest of the way. Her burning body was now fully exposed to his eager hand and it began to trace shivering trails all over her. The moans he swallowed became louder when his fingers found her most sensitive spot. Slowly he began to let go of her wrists and let the now free hand move down her arm before it cupped her chin. A thin string of salvia formed between their lips when they parted, but it broke when he moved his head further away. Gently he tilted her head, forcing her to expose her throat to him while his fingers continued their slow exploration of her womanhood.

Vegeta looked down at her with hungry eyes, all signs of fatigue long gone. Her lips were a bit swollen after their long kiss and they were parted to let her soft moans out. To his grand satisfaction she hadn't moved her arms yet, enabling him to hear her lovely sounds of pleasure. He let his fingers brush her bud of pleasure before pushing them into her, making her gasp. Her head would have jolted to the side if he hadn't seized it, giving him a great view of how he affected her. When he began to move his fingers inside her it became too much for his woman and she finally covered her mouth with one hand while the other grabbed his upper arm and dug its nails into it. He bent down and kissed her throat, enjoying the vibrant feeling of her muffled voice against his lips.

While savoring the triumph of the effect he could have on her simply by using his hands Vegeta felt his body's impatiently telling him it was time to savor something else. By smelling, hearing, seeing and feeling the lust he had built in her body the same had happened to him; his erection was almost hurting now, it demanded him to bury it deep inside her hot, waiting core.

He withdrew his fingers and positioned himself between her soft thighs before gently pushing himself inside her. Her fingers, still on his arms, grabbed him even harder, making her nails puncture his skin. The prickling pain and the smell of his own blood made his desire even greater and he pushed himself all the way in, making her moan so loudly her hand couldn't dampen the sound. Still holding her head in place Vegeta began to move, hissing through his teeth in pure excitement; her lustfilled face unable to move away to bite in the pillow made him so hotheaded he needed to force himself to take it easy, afraid he would harm her otherwise.

Suddenly she removed her hand from her mouth and grabbed his neck to pull him down to her. He let her do it while still pumping in and out of her, encouraged to heighten his pace by her moans. She kissed him greedily and folded her arms tight around his neck. Without second thought Vegeta buried himself completely in her and wrapped his arms around her body. She responded by wrapping her legs around him and while still being buried inside her hot center he carefully got out of the bed and made sure his hold on her was secured. Then he began to move, slowly at first but when she began to meet him he heightened the pace.

Her mouth left his and a loud moan of pleasure escaped her before she buried her head at the base of his neck, muffling her voice. Vegeta could feel her inner wall start to contract and tried to heighten the pace even more to help her over the edge. They climbed higher and higher, getting closer to their release until her muffled moans turned into silent shouts of pleasure when she finally was hit by her orgasm. The violent contractions in her body pushed him over as well and he stumbled backwards to balance himself against the wall while both their bodies were shaken by their shared release, making it impossible to tell which body a spasm started in.

He sled down the wall and sat at the floor with his still slightly shaking wife in his embrace. She moved with the movement of his chest by each heavy breath, making her blue hair tickle his sensitive skin. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breath, but got distracted when he felt her soft lips at his left upper arm. He looked at her through his lashes and watched as she planted another swift kiss at the small punctures from her nails.

"That was intense," he said and felt as surprised as she looked by his own statement.

"Maybe I should let you get a training-day in solitude more often," she said and snuggled into his embrace while chuckling. He didn't respond but when their breathing had seemed to calm a bit down he lifted her and got up from the floor.

When they were once again under their covers she looked at him in a serious manner. Even though he would rather just sleep he couldn't move his gaze from her blue one. "Seriously speaking; didn't you need a day without being disturbed all the time?" There was a hinge of concern in her eyes but instead of answering he just softly embraced her face with his hand and caressed her cheek. "Vege…"

"Sleep," he commanded and pulled her into his embrace. He could feel how she started to take in air to speak. "Thank you," he said, annoyed she wouldn't just leave it be. His eyes were closed, but he could feel how she moved her head to look at him. "Sleep now, Bulma."

"I love you, Vegeta," she said and snuggled even closer to him. Moments after sighing contently she fell asleep; her breathing was even and light.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She was lying so close to him all he could see was her blue hair. Vegeta took a deep breath and let his nose be filled with her scent. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**If there's some of you, who would like to start reading a new fic I would recommend you check out "Bound by Fate" by InspiredDitto, it's a great story and I'm hooked! I would like to have some time to read more actually… I'm a member of the community We're Just Saiyan at google+, and there's so many great writers in there and I would like to read all of their stories, but as soon as I'm done with this calendar, I have to start writing at A Desperate Wish again – I've gotten a couple of reviews and PMs saying "please update" and I feel so bad for not being able to do so yet :-( If some of you read ADW then rest assured: I will certainly continue the story, I've actually written a page or so for the next chapter, but I don't want to rush it!**

**Sorry for this yet another messy authors note, I just had a couple of things to say, lol. Hopefully I will be able to upload earlier tomorrow, the last couple of days have been a bit hectic. **

**Till tomorrow then!**


	21. Chapter 20

Bulma covered her mouth with her hand to hold back her yawn. She stretched her arms above her head before grabbing her cup. She walked to the kitchen to fill it with coffee. Last night hadn't exactly been filled with sleep. And it wasn't only because of what had happened when Vegeta came to bed; she had had a hard time to fall asleep at first too.

She had been looking out of the windows in the living room when the rest of the people in the house had gone to sleep, starring at the GR for ten minutes or so before walking up the stairs… alone. Then she had taken a long, soothing bath… alone. Then she had got under the sheets… alone. Then she had tossed and turned under the sheets… alone. She had slept for approximately an hour or less when she had woken… alone. But then she had heard it: the sound of water running in the bathroom.

She had been wide awake and fought the urge to run into the shower with him. Bulma still had no clue why she had felt such an urge for him; it had already begun when he had gone to the GR after lunch. When she had seen him walk into the living room before dinner she had hidden in the study and run to the bathroom to splash some water in her head when she knew he would be in the bathroom; otherwise he would have been able to smell how much she wanted him. It wouldn't have been the first time he would comment on it…

Bulma got into the kitchen and sighed when she was met by a cold pot of coffee – she must have turned it off by fault last time she had taken a cup. She poured out the cold coffee and made some new while holding back several yawn.

"Tired dear?" her mother chippered when she came into the kitchen.

"No…oooh." Bulma's response was interrupted by a yawn and Mrs. Brief began to chuckle.

"Vegeta got some more training during the night?" Bulma tried desperately to catch the cup but watched it break at the kitchen-floor; she had dropped it in surprise by her mother's question.

"Mum!" she yelled and jumped backwards to make sure she wouldn't step on one if the pieces. "What's gotten into you lately?"

"Nothing dear," her mother said and found a dustpan to clean the mess at the floor.

Bulma took the dustpan from her and sent her mother an annoyed glare. "I know what you're trying to do. Stop it."

"What do you mean sweetie?" Mrs. Brief tried to look hurt, but her eyes were dancing with laughter.

"Stop," Bulma repeated and began to sweep the pieces into the dustpan. She got up from the floor and walked to the bin.

"Oh but dear, I have no idea what you're talking about." Mrs. Brief said in an innocent voice.

"Yes you do, and stop it!" Bulma smashed the lid down on the bin and put the dustpan in place with greater force than necessary.

Mrs. Brief chuckled and found a new cup from the cupboard. She poured some of the fresh coffee into it and gave it to her daughter. "Sorry sweetheart," she said, "I'll stop."

Bulma took a sip of the coffee and send her a half smile before she left the kitchen. At least her mother hadn't said what she was hinting to… With a house full of saiyans it was never easy to know when you could talk without someone heard something they shouldn't.

When she got into the living room she saw Trunks with his hand down his Christmas stocking. He seemed to stop all movements before he slowly turned his head towards her. The look in his eyes made it seem like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't. He sent her an apologetic smile and took the present up from the stocking.

"Trunks, I know you've been taking your presents," she said and walked to her son, "I can see when there's something in the stocking and when it's empty." She sat down next to him in the couch and put her cup down at the table. "You know, even though I'm not even one percent saiyan I can use my eyes." Bulma laid her arm around his shoulders and smiled when he looked at her.

"I actually like the gifts, but I don't want dad to know." He looked down at the small package.

"Why not?"

"He might get mad at me. I…" He looked at her once again with uneasy eyes. "I'm always kinda afraid he's gonna get mad at me."

Bulma felt her heart clench. It was hard to hear her son express such great insecurity in his relationship with his father. "He might get mad," she said, not wanting to lie to him. "But believe me when I tell you, your father has his reasons. It's not your responsibility to know those reasons or act to avoid those situations. You have to come to me or grandma if you get sad because of something with your father, okay?" Trunks tried to look tough, but his eyes shone with ease and insecurity. "Your father's actually very proud of you, I've told you before, right? He just wants to raise you like he believe a proper man and saiyan has to be raised. It's tough, but it's his weird way of showing he cares."

Trunks sent her a small smile before he suddenly jumped down from the couch. He ran out of the room and moments later Vegeta came in. His left eyebrow was raised but he didn't say anything. Bulma on the other hand, had no intention of keeping quiet.

"GR, now," she growled and walked past an even more puzzled and now scowling Vegeta. When she got into the former spaceship she turned around and looked at her husband, arms crossed in front of her.

"What?" he grunted and folded his arms too, mimicking her stand. Actually she had begun mimicking his signature-stand years ago, but that had nothing to do with the current matter.

"You have to do something about Trunks," she huffed.

"What's wrong?" His brow was raised again.

"He hasn't said this directly to me, but as his mother I can tell it by his way of speaking: He's afraid you don't think he's good enough. He actually told me _I'm always afraid he's gonna get mad at me_." She pointed at him with her right index finger and tried to keep her anger fueled. If not she would start crying. Lack of sleep had that effect on her. "When he was sick he was looking away from you, because he was afraid you would think he was weak! Have you ever told him you're proud of him?"

Vegeta was about to say something, but she held her hand up to stop him. He began to look mad, but he let her continue.

"I know you did it when you send him and Goten away from Buu, Piccolo told me so."

"Freaking namekian," he huffed, but she continued.

"It was four years ago! Have you showed him any kind of affection since then?"

"**I've tried**!" Bulma took a step back in pure surprise by his outburst. A vein was popping at his temple. "But I can't just change my way, woman," he snarled. "We've been married for a decade, how many times have you heard me tell you _I love you_? And saiyans are way more intimate with their mates in expressing feelings than with their offspring, so don't think I can just tell the brat _I'm proud of you_." His head was read and it looked like the vein was about to pup.

Bulma bit her bottom lip and looked down. "I'm sorry Vegeta," she said and actually meant it. "I… I know, but I just… I'm sorry." She felt the first tear form in the corner of her eye and removed it angrily. "I guess I might overreact. It just hit me when he told me that." She looked up at him and he was to her big relief looking calmer. "I don't want to change your way, I just want our son to know how much you care for him like I know."

Vegeta's face softened a bit. He nodded but didn't say anything. Bulma walked to him and looked him in the eyes.

"You've actually told me you love me more times than I thought you would," she admitted and laid her hand at his chest.

He pulled her into a sweaty embrace, but she didn't care. This was her husband. "What did you say?" she asked when he whispered something into her hair.

"Nothing."

If Bulma had been able to hear like a saiyan, she would have heard him say: "I love you."

* * *

**I don't know if I got too softie at the end… But that's what Christmas do to you, right?**


	22. Chapter 21

**Today's chapter is a bit late and very short – I had a pretty long day at work yesterday so I overslept today… I'll try to make the rest of the chapters today, and the one for today didn't seem super important on the storyline, so I decided to use my energy on the last 3 chapters (especially the 24****th****).**

**Once again, thanks for all your support guys! I wanted to reply to a few reviews:  
Mcube; I'm a bit intrigued what your idea/theory about Trunks was, I think I've got an idea, but please tell me what it was if you've got the time!  
InspiredDitto; I hope you enjoyed chapter 19, and I think you can understand why I was thankful for you distraction, right?  
LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta (and others who read ADW); I'm trying desperately (no pun intended) to find the time to write next chapter, and I'm grateful I haven't gotten any bashing for not updating like I've heard other authors have – you guys are the best!**

* * *

It's not because I don't want to write to my other reviewers, I'm just so overwhelmed by all the fantastic support I just want to say than you a million times and I'll always reply if any of you guys have questions or suggestions!

Bulma was once again in front of the computer. She was typing a letter for all their guests; it wasn't an invitation – it had been send out a long time ago – it was more like a newsletter… that wasn't the right word, but she had no idea what else it should be called. After dinner last night she had talked with her mother and they had suddenly realized it would be completely impossible to open the presents and enjoy it during one evening. They were going to be 27 people for crying out loud!

She typed the last paragraphs and hit print before stretching her arms above her head with a content sigh. Three more days. Christmas eve was no longer in the far distance, and she felt a rush in her stomach by the thought. The printer beeped, telling her it was done printing and she grabbed the papers on the way out of her study.

After putting the letters in envelopes she walked upstairs to find her children. "Trunks, Bra! Did you guys wanna go with me to bring out the letters?" When she received no response Bulma sighed. She had only been in the study for half an hour, answering some mails before typing the letter – she should have asked them to answer her yes or no at breakfast, not promised to ask them when she was ready to go.

She walked to the GR and looked at the screen. All three people in the GR had a golden aura around them and was engaged in their own training; push-ups, sit-ups or shadowboxing.

"I'm going," she said over the intercom, making her kids and husband stop what they were doing and all looking at the screen. "I'll call when I'm at Pan's and Goten's house if they got time to see you, okay?"

Trunks and Bra nodded happily but Vegeta looked annoyed before he scowled a short: "bye," and turned the intercom of.

Bulma shook her head but smiled. It was hard to believe such a stubborn person as herself could be so in love with a man, who was indeed a jackass most of the time. She searched her pockets for capsule 15b but suddenly remembered it was in the holder in the study. After picking up the capsule she looked into the kitchen to see her mother already preparing dinner.

"I'm going, bye mom!"

"Bye dear, tell all of them I'm looking forward to see them."

"I will," Bulma said and got out of the house. She popped the capsule and got into her one-person airplane. "First stop: Dende and Mr. Popo!"


	23. Chapter 22

"Where do all these cars suddenly come from?" Bulma growled while trying to find a spot to park before capsulating the car.

"It's the 22nd, dear," her mother chippered. She waved to one of her friends passing by at the sidewalk. "Everybody is out to do the last shopping before Christmas."

"I know, I know," Bulma mumbled absent mindedly when she finally found a place to park. "But why can't people just capsulate their cars instead of parking them anywhere? They may only be gone for twenty minutes, but I could park and capsulate my car forty times during that time!" She could hear Bra and her mother sigh and decided to not talk further of the subject. Even in West City their capsules hadn't been spread wide enough for everybody to use the yet.

"Okay," her mother said when they were in front of the first store, the car capsulated in Bulma's pocket, "it will probably take some time for me to find gifts for all the guests. Why don't the two of you do whatever shopping you need and I'll go home by my own car?"

Bulma's brow shot up. "You've brought a car?"

Mrs. Brief retrieved a capsule from her pocket: "I thought it would be easiest, don't you think so?"

Bulma nodded and the three of them went into the store. They had just gotten inside the door when an attendant contacted them. "Welcome, do you need any help?" The young man had a service-minded smile plastered at his face.

"Yes please," Mrs. Brief said quickly, knowing fully well how much Bulma had looked forward to just look around the store with Bra. "I need to find gifts for 26 people." The attendant's eyes became a bit wider, but he didn't say anything. "I'm hosting a Christmas party at my house and I've told all guests to exchange presents either before or after, but I want to get a little something for each one of them. I hope you've got the time?"

"Cer…certainly Ma'am," the attendant stammered, still the service-smile plastered at his face. "Where would you like to start?"

Mrs. Brief and the attendant quickly disappeared down an aisle and Bulma let out a relieved sigh. "Come on darling, let's take a look." Bulma looked to her right where Bra was…n't? "Bra?" Bulma felt panic spread through her body when she got no answer from her daughter. She spun around herself a couple of times, desperately trying to decide which aisle to look down first. "BRA!"

"Mom, I'm down aisle four," her daughter yelled from her right.

Bulma walked in the direction of Bra's voice and told repeated mentally not to make a scene in the shop. When she saw her daughter she opened her mouth, ready to scold her, but Bra managed to stop her by handing her a Christmas hat.

"Can't I get one mom, please? Pan's got one, and it's just like Santa's!" Bra's eyes were shinning with the childlike happiness Bulma thought Christmas was all about.

She smiled at her daughter. "Of course sweetie. But next time you have to stay with me. I got so worried when you suddenly were gone."

"Sorry mom," Bra said and looked apologetically at her. "I won't do it again."

"It's alright darling," she said and patted her daughter at the head. "I've got an idea! Let's get one for grandma and grandpa."

Bra's face lightened up. "Yeah! And one for Trunks, dad and you too!" She turned around and grabbed a more hats.

Bulma's lips became a thin line but she didn't say anything. Her daughter looked so enthusiastic, and she didn't want to burst Bra's joyous bubble. They found seven hats and used an hour or so to look around in the rest of the store. Bra found a pair of best-friends-keychain for herself and Pan and a towel with at blue T for Trunks. When they located Mrs. Brief she had found seven gifts and the attendant already looked worn out and a bit desperate to get away from the blonde woman.

"We'll be going mom," Bulma said and gave her mother a quick hug. "See you at home."

"Okay darling, I'll call you when I'm going back, you might need to start chopping some vegetables." She smiled and waved at them when Bulma and Bra left the store.

* * *

Bulma stretched her body and yawned; it was always nice to get beneath the warm blankets; especially when she could hear the water run in the bathroom, knowing her husband was just about to join her. She brushed the band off the hat she had hidden beneath the blanket. Bra had given the hat they had bought to Dr. and Mrs. Brief and Trunks after dinner when Vegeta had gone into the GR and Bulma had persuaded Bra to let her give Vegeta his.

Vegeta came out from the bathroom and popped his eyebrow up when he saw her secretive smile. "What are you planning, woman?" he asked warily.

"I'm not planning anything," she said and tried to sound offended. "But I've got something for you." She pulled the hat out from underneath the blanket. "Bra wanted you to get one too."

Vegeta walked to the bed and took the hat from her. Her surprise and optimism was soon replaced by anger when he got to the window, opened it and threw the hat out.

"Vegeta!" she hissed. "What are you doing?"

"I just got rid of an unpleasant thing in my bedroom," he said and walked towards the bed.

"Well then you won't mind sleeping in a guestroom if I decide to sleep with my hat on, do you?" she spat at him and pulled her own hat from her nightstand.

"You can't even stand wearing a hat during the day," he said and sent her an I-dare-you-look. "How should you keep it on for the entire night?"

"Fine," she snarled and got out of bed. "Then I'll sleep with my hat in a guestroom. If you hated the hat that much, you could just have put it in a drawer in the dresser and never touch it. Sometimes you're so insensitive I don't get what made me fall for you!"

Before Vegeta managed to say anything she was halfway out of the door. She had just left the bedroom when her arm was grabbed by Vegeta. Her eyes must have looked even colder than she thought judging by the look in his face. "Let go of me."

His eyes became thin lines but he did so. As soon as she got under the covers in the dark, unfamiliar, cold guestroom Bulma felt the first tear let go of the corner of her eye. Why had she been so stubborn? It was just a stupid hat, and she had known he would react like this, but it still hurt her for some reason. When the fifth tear rolled down her face and the first sob had escaped her she could hear steps outside the room and a hand grabbing the doorknob.

"Go away, I'm still mad at you!" she said and tried not to sob. The doorknob was turned and the door opened slightly, but she refused to turn around. "Vegeta, I'm serious. Get out."

A low growl sounded from the doorway, but he did as he was told to and left her alone. A few minutes passed by before Bulma finally let go and let the tears start to flow.

* * *

**Please don't get mad at me for this ending; remember there's two more chapters to go!**

**I'll try to force myself to write more than a few hundred words for the 23****rd****, but if I can't then fear not: the 24****th**** will be pretty long if I get the time to write all the ideas I've got!**

**Till tomorrow.**


	24. Chapter 23

When Bulma woke she stretched her arms, yawned heavily and kept her eyes shut, unwilling to get up and face the reality: she had walked out of her and Vegeta's bedroom in fury and been awake, sobbing half the night. When she had finally stopped crying she hadn't fallen asleep before an hour or so had passed, where she had argued back and forth whether to go to Vegeta or not. She had felt so lonely; it had been easier to sleep alone when she had been oversea, knowing she had no chance of sleeping in his embrace.

She was so stubborn… She should just have gone and apologized, explained why she had gotten mad and then they could have agreed on disagreeing and went to sleep in each other's arms like they used to. But no, she had to be headstrong about showing him he was wrong by sleeping alone. He had thrown a lot of damnations her way before going to sleep, no doubt about that. He was probably in the GR right now, throwing punches at nothing to get his anger out of his system.

After spending several minutes getting her mood down Bulma suddenly got aware of the hot breath hitting her face. She furrowed her brows and got even further beneath the blankets but stopped all movement when she felt a tingling sensation across her throat. Her hand shot up to her throat but there was nothing. As soon as she removed it the sensation was back. She sighed and opened her eyes slowly.

Deep, black eyes with a mild expression around them met hers. Vegeta used the tassel of a Christmas hat to tickle her at the chin now. Bulma looked around. She was in their bedroom, and wearing a Christmas hat. She was wearing a Christmas hat!?

"What is that?" was the first thing she said while pointing at the hat in his hand.

"What does it look like?" he said and smirked.

"A Christmas hat," she said and grabbed hold of her own.

"Yeah and it's mine," he said and tossed it at her face. "But it's going to stay in the drawer." He made it sound like it was his idea, but she didn't care. As long as they were no longer fighting.

"When did I get back in here?" she said and removed the hat.

"I brought you back as soon as you were asleep," he said without hesitating.

"I told you to leave me alone." She tried send a scowl his face, but she couldn't keep her face straight.

"No you didn't." He got out of bed and pulled a pair of training shorts on.

"Yes I did." Bulma sat up and pulled absentmindedly at a loose thread in the hat.

"_Go away_ and _get out_ isn't the same as _leave me alone_," he snorted and smirked when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know what I meant!"

"You should have expressed yourself clearer then." He was at the door but stopped when she threw the hat at him.

"I need to ask you something before you leave, Vegeta." She got out of bed and walked to him. "How can you manage to be married to a stupid woman like me?" They almost wore the same smirk when they embraced each other.

"Well, saiyans are pretty tough, I thought you knew that?" She sighed when his lips captured hers. Arguments were alright as long as they were solved this way.

"Oh I know," she said when she had caught her breath. "My house's full of them."

Vegeta raised a brow. "Is that a complaint?"

"Not at all," she murmured and kissed him again.

"You're sure?" he breathed against her lips, a playful smirk playing in the corner of his lips.

"What can I do to show you my sincerity?" she asked seductively.

Vegeta opened his mouth but before he could say anything their daughter yelled: "MOM! I can't find my Christmas hat!"

Bulma opened and closed her eyes a couple of times. Then she got out of Vegeta's embrace and walked towards the window. Just before she opened the window to look down at the lawn she said: "You didn't, did you?" When she looked down there was no Christmas hat at the ground.

"I told you it was my hat, idiot," Vegeta growled.

Bulma blushed but refused to let their morning get ruined. She turned around but didn't manage to say anything before Bra yelled once again.

"MOM!"

"I guess one of my saiyans needs attention," she said and sent him a half smile.

* * *

Vegeta watched his wife walk out of their bedroom. His jaw was painfully tensed by his annoyance. What had gotten into him? He had indeed turned soft… He should have just let the woman sleep alone as long as she wanted to because of that stupid hat; he shouldn't have stopped her the first – or second – time or gone to the room when she had started crying… or stood outside waiting for her to fall asleep to carry her back to their room before picking the hat up from the ground outside their bedroom…

"Damn," he murmured and rubbed his face.

It seemed Bra wasn't the only saiyan, who needed attention.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this talk-filled chapter (sorry, I couldn't help myself…). And as I was writing this I really loved the playful conversation between our favorite couple – hopefully you liked it too!**


	25. Chapter 24

**It's the 24****th**** and 01:30 in Denmark, and I've just finished this chapter. I might reread it to find grammarerrors and so on later, but now I just want to publish it. I'm not sure I will manage to sit down with my laptop tomorrow, so I need to get it uploaded now.**

**I hope you will like this last instalment of Christmas at Capsule Corp – I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

"Take in a deep breath," Mrs. Brief said and put her hands at Bulma's shoulder. "Calm down. You look fabulous, the table is pretty and the food is almost done. Tonight will be great, darling, make sure to enjoy it!"

Bulma exhaled deeply and smiled at her mother. She was right; Bulma did look fabulous (after spending two and a half hour on hair and make-up she would be damned if she didn't), the table had been set and decorated days ago and after lot of planning and several hours in the kitchen the dinner was almost ready. She looked at the clock. The guests could be arriving any minute now.

Bra came running down the stairs and opened the front door enthusiastically, probably because she had felt Pan's ki before Videl had managed to use the doorbell. The two girls were quickly in the living room while Videl and Gohan said hello to Bulma, Mrs. and Dr. Brief. The front door wasn't closed again before all guests had arrived; Bulma managed to greet all of them and send them into the living room where some drinks and snacks were prepared in case they had to wait for some to arrive.

Chi-Chi, Goku and Gohan had picked the Ox-king up at their way; the giant man had a bit of a rough time getting into the house but once inside there was plenty of room for him. Trunks had come downstairs when they had arrived and had send his mother a scowl like his father would have when she told him to tell Vegeta to come downstairs.

Krillin and 18 had borrowed a plane from Bulma – Krillin had called her a week ago and asked her for a favor even though it had been clear he didn't like it. Bulma had taken the capsule with her when she delivered the letter, and the no-longer bald monk had been overwhelming thankful. He and 18 had needed it; they had to bring their daughter, Master Roshi and Oolong. Normally they flew by themselves or used their mini-plane when shopping, but it couldn't carry 5 people.

Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu had met up beforehand and went to the party together. Yamcha had brought a tiny bouquet – it had only consisted seven flowers or so – as a present for Bulma as well as to show his appreciation of the party she had planned. When he had seen the look Vegeta send his way he had regretted it; the saiyan prince and Yamcha were never going to be great friends…

Yajirobe had picked Dende and Mister Popo up. The tiny but heavy built man had made sure to always have at least two people between himself and Vegeta until he got into the living room. He was afraid the spiky-haired man still held a grudge against him for cutting his tail off and therefore would snap – hopefully not his neck – any moment and beat him up.

Piccolo had suddenly stood in the middle of the hall like he had appeared out of thin air. Gohan had eagerly greeted his former teacher. The namekian had scowled but followed the happy half-saiyan into the living room where the other z-fighters had greeted him happily, making his scowl deepen.

Mister Satan and Buu were the last to arrive. They had driven around and argued how to find Capsule Corp; Buu had told Satan he should park and then they could fly, but the world-champion would hear no word of it. Instead he had used several minutes taking various detours through the complicated streets of West City before he finally found the correct road.

Bulma caught her guests' attention and said: "Please follow me into the dining room, dinner will be served in a few minutes."

* * *

Even the saiyans were nearly full when the dessert was served. There were four flavors of ice cream, three different cakes and rice-pudding.

"Wow Bulma, you and Mrs. Brief must sure have used a lot of time on all of this food," Goku said before stuffing his mouth once again. The other guests praised the food as well. There were a few moments of silence where everybody had food in their mouth.

Bulma looked around and enjoyed the moment. All of her friends and family were gathered and had a great time; this was indeed what Christmas was about. December might have been filled with ups and downs, but it was worth it!

She looked at Bra, who had just gotten down from her chair and was now going to her. She pulled at Bulma's sleeve and had her bent down to her. "Can I give Daddy his present now? I can't wait any longer." By the look of it half of the people in the room could head Bra even though she whispered. They looked at the blue-haired girl and Vegeta a time or two before turning their attention to their food or conversation. Bulma nodded and smiled at her daughter when she made a tiny squeak of happiness.

She looked down and tried to remove a fold in her wine-red dress so she wouldn't look too much at Vegeta when Bra reached him. He was without a doubt already fuming on the inside by being at the party it wouldn't heighten his mood to be the center of it…

Goku, who was sitting at her right, nudge her with his elbow. When she looked at him he pointed to her left with his head without looking at her. Bulma turned her head and saw Vegeta sitting with a deep fold around his mouth, showing his irritation. She grabbed his hand beneath the table and gave it a squeeze, making him look at her from the corner of his eyes.

After a few seconds Bulma looked at Bra. "Why don't you go into the hall darling?" she said quietly. "Then the gift won't get smudged by food," she added when she saw the somewhat disappointed look in her daughter's face.

Bra took a few steps away and Vegeta got out of his chair to follow her out of the dining room. As soon as the door closed behind them Bulma felt yet another nudge at her arm.

"What has Bra got for him?" Goku whispered, probably so not everyone would hear him.

"You'll have to wait and see," Bulma said and winked at him.

"Come on, Bulma, you know he won't show it to anyone…" Goku popped a piece of cake into his mouth and sent her a goofy smile.

Bulma leaned closer to her childhood-friend and whispered: "She's bought a necklace of leather with a blue stone-crown."

Goku nodded and swallowed the cake. "That sounds like a great gift." He turned around when Chi-Chi began to talk to him and Bulma turned to look at the door again.

Bra and Vegeta came into the dining room a few moments later; Bra looked overjoyed and Vegeta's scowl didn't seem to have deepened, which she took as a great sign. Vegeta sat down next to her and grabbed the nearest tray of cake to get some. Bulma smiled and turned away when he looked at her again from the corner of his eye.

* * *

Bulma whispered a goodbye to Videl and Gohan as they left. Pan hadn't slept all too well the night before, and she was fast asleep now in her mother's arms. She closed the door when she had waved at the car and walked into the living room where Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu were sitting as the last guests.

Krillin and 18 had taken off as the first; Master Roshi and Oolong had gotten pretty drunk and Maron had started to feel sick after eating too much. Mister Satan and Buu had excused themselves not so long after, saying they needed to walk Bee.

Yajirobe – and therefore Mr. Popo and Dende – had taken off when they had gone into the living room and sat down in the couches. Bulma suspected he got too close to Vegeta for his own comfort. Piccolo had said his goodbyes when the three others had left and took off himself.

Chi-Chi, her father, Goku and Goten had left minutes before Videl, Gohan and Pan. They had taken Trunks with them because the boys had asked at least a hundred times if they could do so…

Bulma sat down beside Vegeta and put her hand at his knee before slowly leaning close to him. "Why don't you go upstairs and check up on Bra? You don't need to stay down here until they go." He nodded and stood up without saying anything.

He was almost at the door when Yamcha, a bit too drunk called: "Hey Vegeta, do you dare leave your beautiful wife alone with three men?" He laughed so hard he almost bent over, but his laughter was cut off by Vegeta's hand at his throat.

"Get the fuck out of my house," the agitated saiyan snarled and threw the shocked Yamcha at the floor.

Bulma grabbed her husband's arm and looked at Tien. "Thanks for tonight, Tien. I hope you enjoyed yourself, you too Chiaotzu, but I think we should call it a night."

The three eye man nodded and helped his friend of the ground. "Sorry about that, Vegeta," he said and bowed towards the still huffing man. "Come on now, we're leaving," he mumbled and dragged Yamcha out of the living room.

Bulma sighed and shook her head. "He was only joking."

Vegeta growled but averted her gaze. "I know," he huffed.

"I know you know, and I know you only reacted because I've dragged you through tonight." She laid her hand at his chin and he let her move his head so they locked eyes. "Thank you, Vegeta."

Their lips had just touched when Vegeta pulled his head away and growled. "Oh did I interrupt something?" Mrs. Brief chippered and gasped when she looked at the couch. "Have Yamcha and the others left?"

"Yeah, Yamcha had a bit too much to drink," Bulma said before Vegeta managed to tell her mother what had truly happened.

"How sad," her mother said and shook her head. "Well then, we better call it a night," she said while yawning. "I've been up way too long, your father has even chosen to go to bed now; I just wanted to be a proper hostess." She walked to her daughter and dragged her into an embrace. "I hope you had a great night, sweetheart."

"I did, mom. It was just as fantastic as I thought it would be." She kissed her mother's cheek. "Thank you and goodnight mom. We all deserve a great night of sleep." Mrs. Brief nodded and left the living room.

* * *

Bulma sighed relieved when she got out of her dress and bra. Indeed she needed a full night's rest. She pulled a nightgown over her head and decided to check on her daughter before going to bed. Vegeta should be doing the same and she thought this might be one of the few times they stood with an arm around each other while looking at their daughter's beautiful sleeping face; those moments were some of her happiest.

When she was outside the room she stopped. She could hear voices through the nearly closed door.

"I don't want to get into my nightgown, I want to sleep in the princess-dress grandma and grandpa gave me!"

"Even your nightgown is a princess' dress." Bulma smiled like a fool by the care she could hear in her husband's voice.

"Because it's my dress?"

"Exactly."

There was a few seconds of silence before Bra said thoughtfully: "Then this is a king's crown because Daddy wears it!"

Bulma knocked when a couple of moments had passed in silence. She walked into the room and to her daughter's bedside. "Aren't you sleeping yet?" She embraced her daughter and kissed her forehead. "Remember you agreed on playing with Pan tomorrow, you can't sleep the whole day."

"I know mommy," Bra said and hugged her. "Good night." The little girl got under her blanket and closed her eyes.

Vegeta and Bulma got up from the bed and walked to the door. Bulma was about to close it when they heard Bra say: "Mommy, daddy?" They stopped and looked at their daughter, wondering what she might want to say now. "I love you. And Trunks and grandma and grandpa too."

"We love you too darling," Bulma said and blew a kiss at her daughter before closing the door.

When they got into their room Vegeta grabbed her arm and made her look at him. "You know you can't eavesdrop in this house, right?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I just happened to wait outside the room for a long time before I entered." She smiled at him and he shook her head before letting go of her. He took off his shirt and trousers and was on his way to the bathroom when she stopped him by putting her hand at his back. He looked at her with question in his eyes when he turned around. Bulma put her hand at the necklace and smiled fondly. "She found it herself; she was very proud when she showed it to me."

Vegeta put his hands on top of hers and looked into her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. When he was about to go she said: "I haven't given you your present yet." He raised a brow. "You know, I think the two of us need some time away from all of it. Especially after this month. So I've booked a trip for two weeks in the end of January."

He sent her a smirk. "I hoped your gift would be _no Christmas next year_," he said playfully. She tried not to show him his surprise. "And may I ask how we should kill time during those two weeks?"

"Well, what do you suggest?" she asked seductively and put her arms around his neck.

"Hmmm," he hummed and kissed her lightly. "We could try to make that third brat you wish for."

Bulma tried to get out of his arms to look at him from a distance, but he didn't let her go. "Did mom tell you?" she asked fouriously. She was too shocked by his words to actually let the joy fill her.

"Have you forgotten how great a sense of hearing saiyans' got?" he said and looked at her like she was stupid.

"No not at all, it's just…" Then it hit her. A third child. He actually suggested they tried to get a child more! "Are… are you sure?" she stammered. "You hated it when Bra was a baby. You said…"

"It might be different this time, or else we will figure it out like you mother said." He seemed serious.

"But… but…"

"If you don't want to then…"

"NO! I want to try, I do. It's just – overwhelming!" She could feel a tear form in the corner of her eye. "I love you, Vegeta."

They stood in each other's embrace in complete silence a long time, just enjoying the other's presence. "Merry Christmas, Vegeta," she mumbled into his neck.

"Merry Christmas, Bulma."

* * *

_**A very merry Christmas; And a happy New Year; Let's hope it's a good one; Without any fear.**_

**Merry Christmas to all of you! Thanks for all your response and support for this calendar, I have enjoyed every moment I've spent writing it and I hope you have enjoyed reading it.**

**If I don't manage to make a chapter to ADW before the end of December I want to wish you a happy new year, see you in 2014.**


End file.
